Insensibilidade
by Lally Y K
Summary: Deus não existe para bruxos. Intuição não existe para racionais. Sentimentos não existem para covardes. E elos não se formam por acaso.
1. Morte Inevitável

Disclaimer: Não possuo direitos sobre Harry Potter. Apenas uso as personagens para minha diversão sádica... Mas não deixem a J.K. saber disso. Ela pode ficar brava.

_Acusam-me de ser frio e incompreensível . Não tenho sentimentos e puno as pessoas pelo bel prazer. Ademais, sou também inescrupuloso; dissimulado, entre muitos outros adjetivos que me atribuem na tentativa de me colocar dentro de um padrão de pessoa 'má'._

_Em verdade, não me importo com nenhum deles. Gosto do manto frio da crueldade em meus ombros, o ódio alimenta meu ego inflamado. Não me incomodo em ser considerado mau. Acredito que seja muito melhor, pois não preciso ser perfeito aos olhos de Deus._

_Mas... Eu não acredito em Deus. Ainda mais depois de que Ele me negou o simples odiar._

**_A/N:_****_ É importante eu frisar que não li sequer uma página de Harry Potter, por falta de tempo e paciência. Desconsidero 'Deathly Hollows' e algumas partes do "the Half-Blood Prince". Voldemort é um merda, então não ligo muito para a presença dele a não ser quando existem algumas ameaças. Não entro no mérito da tal guerra, porque se eu me empolgar até escrevo uma continuação sobre isso. O conteúdo não é muito forte, mas as palavras sim. Então diga a sua mãe que a educação que você aprende foi na escola, não no meu fanfic. Ah sim! Todo o crédito por informações são dos filmes da Warner Bros, minhas maravilhosas betas e todas as fanfics que colhi informações._******

Insensibilidade

_Por Yuuki Kiryu _

_Beta-readers__: Kikis e Naru-L._

**_Capítulo 1 – Morte inevitável_******

(Música tema – Faraway Vol. 2 – Apocalyptica)

Ele não sabia ao certo como acontecera. Um rompante de emoções fluía em suas veias e seu cérebro registrava informações tão rapidamente que o seu sensor interno falhava em captar todas. Uma briga com seus pais.

Não era nada fora do comum, se acostumara com a letargia e ausência em sua própria definição por parte de seus genitores. Um parecia deliberadamente ignorar a existência do outro e estavam muito bem assim, obrigado. Draco passava as férias trancado na enorme mansão que não sabia direito se era seu lar ou não, e deixava a mente simplesmente divagar sem os olhares astuciosos em cima de sua figura.

Um sorriso maléfico cruzou as feições aristocráticas e finas. Uma vez ultrapassada a linha tênue da morte e da vida, não se existe mais fronteiras na alma corrompida. E ele sabia muito bem o que significava. Sentia um profundo desprezo por amenidades. Uma vez, seu pai o levara a Londres para fazer não se lembrava o que, mas odiou o lugar durante todo o trajeto.

Uma vez passou em frente a uma construção com um quê poderoso e arquitetura peculiar. De lá, saiam pessoas trajadas com roupas fechadas, cabelos claros, rebeldes e, em especial, olhos escuros e inteligentes com uma expressão de intenso tédio chamou-lhe atenção. Os olhos se encontraram por milésimos de segundos, porém conseguiu sentir tanta raiva de uma vez que virou o rosto indignado com o atrevimento da garota continuar a fitá-lo. Aqueles olhos o perseguiram por muitos anos até que conseguisse esquecê-los.

Então, lembrou-se de ter questionado que local era aquele e porque as pessoas pareciam tão concentradas. Seu pai lhe disse: 'Esse é o lugar onde os trouxas imundos cultuam sua religião.' E ele, no pouco que restava de sua ingenuidade pueril, perguntou 'Então é aí que Deus mora?'. Lucius esboçou um sorriso malvado e quando o fitou, o garoto desejou não ter aberto a boca naquela tarde 'Deus não existe para os bruxos,' e os olhos se tornaram ainda mais frios quando a mão imperativa apertou com força seu braço 'Deus é para fracos, para trouxas e para imbecis. Para nós, não passa de um mito. Entendeu, Draco Malfoy?'

E ele entendeu. E até poucos instantes atrás, acreditaria piamente naquela idéia. E ainda mais com o corpo inerte de sua mãe no tapete caro de seus aposentos, não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro: Se em algum outro momento de sua vida permitiu-se seduzir pela idéia falsa de uma entidade, o momento de terminar com a ilusão era definitivamente aquele. Deus nunca esteve ao seu lado. E naquele instante, sentia-se quase punido pelo seu ceticismo.

Uma briga como qualquer outra não terminaria como aquela. Discutiam novamente a questão de ele ser um Comensal da Morte. O destino era natural, afinal, seus pais tinham uma longa ligação de fidelidade e respeito às artes das trevas, e não seria diferente com ele.

Realmente, estava bastante aliviado em poder finalmente fazer alguma coisa interessante. Mas uma carta macabra, com o papel envelhecido e cheiro pútrido, assim como seu conteúdo, chegou aos seus aposentos e, até o momento em que divagava sobre sua liberdade ilusória, não podia entender o sentido daquela ordem. Clara e indiscutível.

Matará sua mãe antes do amanhecer. Então, receberá a mancha do seu destino e o cumprirá sem questionar ou hesitar. Ou então sofrerá as conseqüências da desobediência antes mesmo de submeter-se às ordens que lhe são devidas.

A caligrafia não lhe era estranha, mas certamente não a via todos os dias. Em princípio, ficou um tanto perplexo com uma ordem tão ousada. Independentemente de quem fosse, devia saber que ele odiava ser manipulado. Tentou imaginar que tipo de conseqüências teria a princípio se simplesmente ignorasse a ordem. Não acreditava que alguém fosse puni-lo no caso de recusar-se a cumprir o que lhe mandaram.

Parecia fácil demais, receber o cargo, uma tarefa aparentemente sem sentido... Então, uma chama de sua consciência brilhou ao lembrar que apesar de tudo, não seria capaz de cometer tal ato. Fraquejaria no último instante... e ignorar uma ordem era muito melhor do que recuar por medo. Por ter peso na consciência? Achou difícil, mas ainda assim era a melhor explicação que achava. Amor maternal era um pouco dramático demais.

Os dias se passaram. A carta ficou esquecida em sua escrivaninha por alguns dias. Andava calmamente pelos locais conhecidos, comia, maltratava algum elfo, voltava e se entregava aos pensamentos até adormecer. Até que então...

Era noite, e chovia. Mas não era comum, ou algo parecido com um presságio? Riu de si mesmo. Slytherins não podiam se dar ao luxo de acreditar em previsões patéticas sobre o tempo, por mais macabra que a tempestade parecesse junto ao clarão dos relâmpagos e ecos dos trovões. A mansão fria não ajudava com o cenário deprimente.

Percorreu a curta distância de uma das salas até seu quarto e foi lá que encontrou sua mãe. Narcissa Malfoy. Bela e fútil como a própria lenda, ouviu alguém dizer um dia. Não tinha interesse por mitologia trouxa, então não soube bem o que a analogia significava, contudo, os adjetivos não poderiam ser mais corretos.

Olhos azuis, profundos e calmos. A aristocracia de seus braços perfeitos e a maneira quase poética que apoiava o cotovelo no batente da janela, revelando uma pele tão branca quanto a sua, em contraste com os trajes negros, um disparate sem dúvida.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo e um sorriso discreto iluminou seus olhos, ainda que os lábios permanecessem sérios e silenciosos. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, sem entender muito bem o porquê da atitude enigmática de sua mãe. "O que está fazendo?"

"Observando a chuva." A voz melodiosa tinha um quê de impaciência... Ou seria outra coisa que não soube identificar? "Não acha que está estranho?"

"Por que estaria? É só uma maldita chuva." Ele deu de ombros, ignorando o próprio alerta interno que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Tem razão." Ela encerrou o assunto e continuou a observar o filho, parado, um pouco mais próximo. As chamas que crepitavam na lareira ofereciam um pouco mais de calor do que o resto da casa e Draco dirigiu-se em passos largos para a poltrona que ficava a poucos metros de distância de Narcissa. Daquele ângulo, podia fitá-la de perfil.

"Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?" Ele captou o brilho azulado surpreso. Draco não se surpreendeu, entretanto. Acreditava que o filho era alheio – e _burro_ – para não perceber as mudanças a sua volta? Subestimá-lo não era algo que apreciava, mas decidiu ignorar a pequena raiva dentro de si.

"Nada realmente."

O silêncio pairou entre os dois. Cinza e Azul-pálido se estranhavam e reconheciam, dançavam silenciosamente pelo espaço que os separavam. Traços de semelhança e gritante diferença se evidenciavam pela análise profunda que os dois tramavam a cada instante.

"Não quero que você seja Comensal." Ela disse subitamente com a voz baixa, temerosa que as paredes pudessem ouvi-la.

'E por acaso sua permissão tem algum valor?' Pensou em retrucar, mas aquilo só chamaria a atenção do seu pai, haveria mais uma briga e...

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Ela gritou de repente, fazendo-o pular assustado da cadeira. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, irritado, e lançou um olhar fulminante. "Não me olhe desse jeito! Tem que pensar que pode ser perigoso e..."

"Como também pode ser perigoso eu pegar um vento no rosto e morrer com um resfriado."

"Você _não tem idéia_ do que está dizendo!" Ela ergueu as mãos, exasperada, e aproximou-se do rapaz, que já passara sua altura a algum tempo. Pousou as mãos nos seus ombros, aflita, e fitou-o diretamente nos olhos do mesmo modo que fazia quando queria atenção em algumas das crises femininas, como Draco gostava de chamar. "Não tem idéia do que pode acontecer com você, como lidar e..."

"Talvez eu goste de opinar sobre o que quero fazer, mãe." Ele conteve a respiração e a vontade de chutar tudo. Foi nesse momento em que ela abriria a boca que ouviu um som arrastado logo atrás de si, pegou a varinha no bolso de seu casaco e gritou "_Impedimenta_", jogando a mãe contra a parede próxima, que caiu sem sentidos no chão.

"_Petrificus__ Totalus_." Foi o que Draco ouviu antes de seu corpo todo paralisar. Não conseguia mexer sequer um centímetro, e diante da tensão achava difícil até mesmo respirar. Somente via Narcissa inconsciente a sua frente e alguém perigosamente poderoso que ditava feitiços logo atrás de si.

"_Imperio_"

**_Era um campo. Não tinha flores irritantes, a grama era verde e aparada, o céu cinzento... Era estranho. Por que todos os lugares que ia tinham sempre um ambiente nublado, tenebroso? Era tão ruim assim?_******

****

****

O corpo se movia como em uma marionete. Ajoelhou-se em frente a Narcissa e deslizou os dedos pelos braços finos até alcançar o pescoço comprido e elegante. As mãos se fecharam com firmeza, lentamente, em volta da carne branca. Os olhos azuis naquele momento decidiram se abrir e viram a névoa que pairava o rosto do filho.

****

**_Ouviu vozes lentas sussurrando em seu ouvido. 'Mate.' As mãos estavam mornas, em contraste com todo seu corpo que parecia imerso na neve. Mas não havia um floco sequer manchando o tapete esverdeado onde sentava._**

Narcisa voltou a fechar os olhos ao sentir a pressão aumentar ligeiramente. Não tentou lutar ou fugir. De certa forma, sentia que era o certo a acontecer. Respirou fundo e percebeu que a cada inspiração e expiração o ar vinha mais difícil. Um som estalido veio de sua garganta já rouca, mas procurou permanecer o mais silenciosa que conseguia.

Os sons se tornavam difusos e então clareavam, uma ordem explícita do Lorde. Mas estava errado... Ele não era um Comensal da Morte ainda. Não tinha obrigação de acatar suas ordens. O rosto de seu pai apareceu ao longe como em uma suave neblina. Por que suas mãos ardiam? E o que era aquela sensação esquisita no peito?

Draco fitou o rosto bonito sem realmente enxergá-la. 'Pare!' parecia ter ouvido, mas a pressão das mãos masculinas somente aumentou. O corpo começava a formigar em todas as partes. A chuva caía violentamente do lado de fora e os trovões esbravejavam alguma blasfêmia ao acontecimento.

**_Estava chovendo? Ele olhou para cima e sentiu os cabelos úmidos e pegajosos. As mãos também estavam molhadas e seu rosto... Seu rosto estava quente. Suas mãos também ardiam tanto que as extremidades estavam vermelhas. Mas as juntas estavam tão brancas... E o rosto inconfundível de Narcissa veio aos seus olhos. Parecia uma... despedida?_******

********

********

"Nunca se esqueça de sentir, Draco."

**_"É somente isso que te impede de ser um deles."_**

Foi tudo ao mesmo tempo:

**_Quem são eles?_******

O som da garganta de Narcissa. Mais forte.

**_Onde você está?_******

A voz rouca dizendo "_Finite__ Incantatem_".

**_Silêncio..._******

O trovão.

**_Estou de volta!_******

********

E Draco abriu os olhos para a própria consciência, observou as mãos na garganta da mãe. A pele ardia em seus dedos. O rosto belo numa expressão de dor e alívio. Os olhos semi-cerrados. E um ligeiro sorriso curvou-os antes da respiração e pulsação sumirem logo abaixo dos dedos pálidos do garoto.

O rapaz nada fez. Estava estático. As juntas brancas, a pressão latente, as palavras ecoavam em sua mente. E outro trovão chicoteou os ares quando, em súbito horror, Draco abriu as mãos e cessou o aperto estrangulador em torno do pescoço de Narcissa. E o grito de dor ecoou por todos os cantos da mansão.

(Fim da cena)

"Cale a boca e seja mais rápida!" A voz ríspida do homem fez a garota se apressar e terminar de distribuir os ingredientes. "Sabe que esse feitiço demora pelo menos três dias para ficar pronto."

"Fico imaginando por quanto tempo vai conseguir enganar seu filho idiota." O veneno nas palavras era evidente e só não continuou a dizê-las porque começou a proferir a maldição _Cruciatus_. A última vez fora dolorosa demais.

"Não queria que tivessem ido tão longe. E preciso tomar precauções para que fique trancado em alguém totalmente improvável."

"Lucius... Isso é difícil." O tom sério não escondeu a leve ironia e quase preocupação. "Sabe das conseqüências?"

"Você cuidará para que dê certo. Até o elo terminar, não importa o que aconteça."

A garota apenas assentiu. Terminou de despejar as últimas ervas no caldeirão pequeno e antigo, imaginando que tipo de efeitos teria. Então, afastou-se quando a varinha do homem disparou uma faísca e a sala ficou envolvida por uma névoa esverdeada, com cheiro doce e entorpecente. Algumas palavras foram proferidas e somente o nome 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' foi o que ela entendeu.

Então, uma explosão brilhante novamente iluminou a sala e ambos foram jogados contra a parede diante da força.

(Fim da cena)

Draco sentia o peito comprimir várias vezes. Acariciava o rosto de Narcissa e nenhuma lágrima rolou de seu rosto. Era como se por alguns instantes tivesse simplesmente querido parar de sentir dor. Qualquer coisa que fosse. Nem mesmo a culpa conseguia afastá-lo do corpo inerte.

Suas palmas ainda queimavam e levou a mão na altura do peito quando o sentiu abrasar ainda mais do que suas mãos. Não notou que uma luz levemente esverdeada pulsava logo na linha do coração. E que, lentamente, o verde tornava-se negro como a noite que o envolvia.

(Fim da cena)

Estava frio. A noite chuvosa em Londres parecia um presságio de acontecimentos obscuros. Hermione espiou pela fresta da janela de seu quarto e suspirou, desanimada. Aguardava que ela parasse para poder caminhar. Nos últimos dois dias, pegava-se com um estranho sentimento de claustrofobia. Por mais livre que estivesse, o seu peito apertava, primeiro lenta e dolorosamente, até então culminar em uma dor tão insuportável que mal continha as lágrimas. E tão de repente quanto chegava, a sensação se esvaía.

Não contava mesmo com aquele frio em pleno verão. Já lhe haviam lhe dito que era uma negação em adivinhações pela sua natureza cética e quase científica, mas, se a angústia que sentia não fosse tão dilaceradora, não daria crédito que a sua dor se tratava de uma _intuição_. Sorriu sardônica. Se Harry ou Ron ouvissem pensamentos tão tolos iriam achar que ela tinha enlouquecido.

Fitou de relance o meio-kneazle adormecido confortavelmente entre suas mantas e então voltou os olhos para as gotas de água que caíam incessantemente. O cheiro e a paz da melodia eram um bálsamo para seu espírito atormentado. Tentou se colocar no lugar do amigo famoso, imaginar se era esse o sentimento que ele se via dominado em suas crises de destruir Você-Sabe-Quem. Então, fazia muito mais sentido as atitudes incoerentes que tomava.

Era insuportável.

(Fim da cena)

Draco estava agora em seu quarto. O corpo já fora removido de seus aposentos e não queria nem saber onde fora parar. Enfrentaria o Ministério pelo assassinato? Era bem provável que não. Primeiro, porque estava sob influência de uma maldição imperdoável. Segundo, porque seu pai garantiria que não ficasse em apuros. E terceiro porque não deixar-se-ia expor a uma situação tão ultrajante.

As horas lentas passavam-se diante de seus olhos sem que realmente percebesse. O sorriso congelado perseguia sua mente e os olhos azul-pálidos observavam-no em uma silenciosa reprovação. Ainda lembrava de palavras difusas, algo como ser diferente deles. Não sabia quem eram ou porque deveria não parecer com eles, mas de qualquer modo, lutaria para realizar o último desejo da mãe.

Sorriu de lado ao refletir sobre sua vida e ter percebido que nunca realmente demonstrou o afeto que sentia por ela. Não como se isso fosse relevante, agora que estava morta por suas próprias mãos. Ainda gostaria de saber quem foi o desgraçado responsável. Tinha vontade de xingá-lo de muitos nomes, mas simplesmente via-se compelido a parar. Alguma silenciosa advertência de que não deveria pensar que as coisas eram como pareciam.

Draco viu um bilhete dobrado em sua mesa e reconheceu a caligrafia perfeita de seu pai. Ele o chamava para ir a seu escritório particular. Nunca entrara lá em sua vida. Imaginava o motivo da relevância do que iria ouvir, já que ele sumira há dias e nem sequer no velório de sua mãe compareceu para prestar qualquer condolência, apenas ouviu dizer que mandou que desaparecessem com o corpo e que então lidariam com o que tinha acontecido mais tarde.

Três dias.

Três dias que ela morrera.

E Draco parecia se importar cada vez _menos_.

Isso não era estranho?

(Fim da cena)

"Mandou me chamar, pai?" Bateu e entrou logo em seguida. Não tinha paciência para cerimônias, mas estranhamente não estava irritadiço como sempre. Sentia uma serenidade quase displicente.

Franziu o cenho de leve ao observar a poltrona vazia. Uma porta entreaberta com a luz esverdeada chamou sua atenção. Segurou a varinha na frente do corpo, diante do rosto e, em passos cautelosos, aproximou-se do local. Ouviu o pai proferir algumas palavras.

A cada passo se tornava mais difícil andar. O peito ardia de uma forma insuportável e a mente girava com as cenas dos últimos dias. Pequenos discos negros dançaram na frente de seus olhos e por um momento, sentiu vontade de gritar diante de tamanho tormento. Era como se o _Cruciatus_ dilacerasse seu coração. Olhou para baixo e espantou-se ao ver que a mesma luz sinistra que irradiava da sala circulava seu tórax.

Correu mesmo que seu corpo estivesse contra sua vontade e encontrou Lucius, mais pálido que o habitual, suado e encurvado diante de um caldeirão, segurando firmemente sua varinha. Quando iria se aproximar de seu pai, ele gritou uma palavra que não conseguiu registrar. Então, o corpo perdeu peso lentamente, como se a morte o envolvesse.

"Só assim poderá seguir seu destino sem que a culpa te enlouqueça, Draco."

A liberdade que sentia era quase maléfica. E apenas olhos castanhos ficaram no seu foco, antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

(Fim da cena)

Hermione sentiu a dor fulminante apertar seu peito, junto à sensação de culpa e pesar. Os sentimentos foram demais para conseguir lidar.

Desmaiou.

(Fim da cena)

Então, Draco voltou seus pensamentos para onde estava. Sentado, em frente à janela de seu quarto, na poltrona que outrora observara Narcissa. A chuva caía fina naquele dia, sem trovões ou clarões. Como se fossem lágrimas silenciosas, pois nem mesmo fazia barulho sobre as telhas ou sobre o chão, de tão suaves que as gotículas caíam.

Seu pai morrera tão logo as palavras foram gritadas em sua direção. Quando recobrou a consciência, algumas pessoas estavam a sua volta cuidando de um leve corte na altura da sobrancelha – e nem lembrava de tê-lo – e cobriam o corpo do pai com um pano negro. Mantiveram a sala da mesma maneira, de modo que, quando voltou viu mais tarde um livro em cima da mesa, com uma página marcada. E logo Draco entendeu as sensações estranhas da última hora, o comportamento estranho de seu pai e os acontecimentos que antecederam sua morte. Lucius havia feito um feitiço para trancar os sentimentos de Draco. O procedimento era complicado, arriscava a vida do bruxo que se propusesse a fazê-lo.

Além disso, necessitava de uma espécie de hospedeiro que conseguisse manter os sentimentos a salvo. Caso ele morresse, não poderia recuperá-los. E não havia nem uma referência de como desfazê-lo.

De repente, a maldição Imperio, sua mãe morta e o sumiço de seu pai fez muito sentido. Tudo tramado por parte dele, desde a carta até mesmo aquela dor incessante no peito. Imaginava se ele tinha escolhido quem iria guardar seus sentimentos. Em verdade, parecia tão fácil lidar com as coisas daquela maneira que por alguns dias pensou que seria bom não precisar sentir. Poderia ser um Comensal da Morte e...

Não.

Prometera para sua mãe ser algo melhor do que eles. Provavelmente era isso que ela não queria. E que diferença fazia agora que não podia sentir? _Merda_. Se seu pai queria que fosse um Comensal, ele seria e pronto. Não havia necessidade de manipular as coisas daquela maneira, ou de matar sua mãe. Com que propósito, por mil demônios? Sentiu ódio. Ou melhor, tentou, tentou, tentou... Mas, por que até mesmo o ódio sumira?

Passadas as suas indignações, percebeu que não estava tão imune ainda. Demoraria algum tempo até que se acostumasse com tanto _vazio_. Não sentia irritação aos erros dos elfos. Não sentia ansiedade em ver Hogwarts, importunar os três idiotas de Gryffindor. Nem mesmo de jogar sentia falta. Não sentia culpa por ser mal. Por planejar coisas ruins. Por desejar a morte.

Entretanto, havia sensações que demoraram a passar...

Ainda sentia a dor nas juntas brancas, dos dedos alongados, física e pura, simplesmente. Ouvia os últimos suspiros da beldade loira massacrada pelo poder de suas mãos. E os olhos secos. E o peito vazio. E a boca amarga. E a indiferença latente. E a morte. E a imagem da garotinha entediada em frente à igreja. E a semelhança com aquela mestiça. E a vontade de sentir raiva. E a ausência. E a indiferença.

Sentia que iria enlouquecer. E logo.

Mas essa foi uma das últimas sensações que pôde experimentar. Hogwarts começaria em pouco tempo. E esperava que não estivesse sol, para tentar aquecer alguma coisa na sua alma. A chuva, tão odiada por estragar seus jogos, passara a ser sua favorita. Nela, podia refugiar-se. E experimentar a racionalização dos sentimentos que poderia ter em determinados momentos.

Levantou-se da poltrona e observou as mãos com a expressão sombria que agora reinava seu semblante.

Olhos castanhos o perseguiam agora em seus devaneios daquela noite em que seu pai se revelou muito mais traidor do que podia imaginar. E imaginava se seria capaz de sentir todas as emoções que aqueles orbes demonstravam. Se ao menos pudesse sentir algo outra vez.

_Por isso não acredito em Deus._

(Fim da cena)

_A ser continuado... _

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


	2. Apelos Surdos

Disclaimer: Não são meus. Ultimamente, andei querendo que eles fizessem coisas insanas, mas a J.K. fechou de maneira decepcionante o livro. Então fico brincando com essas criaturinhas. Só que elas não falam, eu juro.

_**Suponho, entretanto, que somos donos dos nossos pensamentos. Das verdades que tomamos como absolutas, ou mesmo dos conceitos que acreditamos serem dignos de serem aplicados na prática. **_

_**Em uma vida como a minha, isso não passa de mera suposição. Não existe mais espaço para melindrar-me com a ausência de liberdade. Deus não nos fez para ter escolhas, e sim para seguir a risca o que Ele decidiu ser certo.**_

_**Agora rio da minha própria desculpa. Deus não existe, não importa o quanto me digam o contrário, tentem me provar com teses estapafúrdias, ou mesmo demonstrar Sua magnificência com as coisas simples e lógicas da vida que enxergam como milagre. Há! **_

_**A verdade, nua, cruel, e amarga, é que não passo de um covarde. E se Deus estivesse sentado em seu trono dourado, com certeza riria do meu rompante de consciência e cuspiria em meu rosto a tão ácida realidade que tento negar a todo custo.**_

Insensibilidade

_Por Yuuki Kiryu_

_Beta-readers: Kikis e Naru-L_

_**Capítulo 2 – Apelos surdos**_

(Trilha sonora – Angela Aki – This Love)

Draco fechou os olhos. Recostou-se na poltrona confortável da cabine e apertou um pouco mais o pergaminho em suas mãos. Ali, escrita a lista dos oito monitores de Hogwarts naquele ano. Um casal de cada casa. Teria que agüentar Pansy Parkinson seguindo-o por todos os cantos, com a desculpa de que 'agora podemos ficar juntos sem nos preocuparmos em boatos!' e também... Entre todos os presentes, a menina sabe-tudo e o menino ruivo pobretão. Granger e Weasley.

Em alguns minutos, quando o trem parasse na estação e fossem pegar as carruagens para seguir ao colégio, tinha certeza que iria confrontá-los. E também na reunião para discutirem as rondas. E uma vez por semana teriam que conversar sobre os alunos e... Qualquer coisa assim.

Não entendia porque Dumbledore lhe dera um cargo tão estúpido e em momento tão inapropriado. Mal viera o maldito aviso e logo a carta com falsas condolências pela morte dos pais. Se a dor fosse forte, poderia atuar como um filho triste e apertar a carta entre os dedos antes de esfregar as têmporas e afogar a solidão que abateria seu coração.

Sorriu de lado.

Era bom ser indiferente a isso também. Não sentia raiva nem remorso, e não sentia falta do sentir.

Não podia permitir-se fraquejar. Tão-logo se formasse, assumiria o vasto patrimônio da família. Estava preparado, era lógico. Além das noções mágicas que aprendia em Hogwarts, Lucius, por diversos verões, contratara alguns professores que lhe haviam dado um vasto conhecimento de finanças e administração. O pai fizera isso, provavelmente, por medo... E agora ele nem tinha mais como terminar de prepará-lo.

Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e abriu os olhos cinzentos. Não se surpreendeu ao ver a figura de Pansy silenciosa e adormecida a sua frente. Os cabelos negros e muito lisos caíam-lhe no rosto e quase se sentia tentado a afastá-los. Mas decidiu deixá-la inerte em seus sonhos. Não precisava de outra distração.

Olhou de relance para a janela que continuava a se movimentar e observou as cores esquisitas do céu. Cinzento. Parecia que iria chover novamente. Franziu as sobrancelhas, afinal, era verão, por que chovia tanto?

(Fim da cena)

Ron observou o rosto adormecido em seu ombro atentamente. Então, virou os olhos azuis para Harry e viu o amigo suspirar. A garota tinha uma expressão pálida e aterrorizada. Durante todo o trajeto – que dessa vez não teve nenhum imprevisto – ela teve um sono conturbado, e às vezes balbuciava frases sem sentido.

Desde o final das férias Hermione tinha um comportamento surdino e estranhou quando a namorada simplesmente parou de visitar a Toca, dizendo que não se sentia bem. E uma surpresa mais desagradável foi quando tentou beijá-la e ela simplesmente começou a chorar dizendo que estava tudo errado.

"Então ela continua daquele jeito..." Harry falou antes de voltar os olhos para a janela. "Será que está com algum problema com os pais? Eles começaram a implicar que ela é bruxa?"

"Não..." Ron abaixou a cabeça com tristeza e brincou de leve com os caracóis castanhos que roçavam nos seus dedos, jogados sobre os ombros da garota. "Os pais dela vieram falar comigo que ela está estranha! E olhe que o Sr. Granger é um tanto super protetor para ser tão aberto em um diálogo."

"Ah sim." Harry riu ao ver a careta do amigo sardento. "Bem, se não são os pais, o que poderia ser?"

"Sei lá..." Ele piscou algumas vezes. "Talvez se falarmos com Ginny ela descubra alguma coisa. Afinal, é coisa de garota, pode ser que se entendam melhor."

"Não sei..." Harry franziu as sobrancelhas pensativo. "Nós somos seus melhores amigos, e se Mione não quis mencionar nada conosco, ainda mais com você que é namorado dela, não acredito que Ginny saiba muito mais do que nós."

"Mas e se for coisas de menina?"

"É, tem razão, ela não iria falar isso para a gente." O rapaz deixou os ombros caírem em derrota. "E por falar em Ginny, onde ela está?" Os olhos verdes vasculharam discretamente pelas janelas do trem, procurando alguma pista da ruiva.

"E eu que sei? Ela fica tagarelando com aquelas meninas esquisitas e não tenho muita paciência para ficar ouvindo."

Harry girou os olhos. Não entendia muito bem o que Hermione via nele. Ao pensar nela, novamente o cenho se franziu, intrigado. A expressão dela parecia um pouco mais suave naquele momento em que Ron se concentrava em acariciar os cabelos, mas tinha a nítida impressão que os seus sonhos não eram tão calmos como sua face.

(Fim da cena)

Estavam todos reunidos em uma sala com paredes muito brancas cujos únicos objetos eram uma mesa redonda extremamente polida, e vários bancos dispostos de modo a se sentarem em frente a uma poltrona em um ponto estrategicamente mais alto que os demais. As janelas grandes arejavam o ambiente e traziam a suave brisa do verão. Dumbledore alisou a barba de leve e observou cada rosto dos oito adolescentes que se sentavam em ordem de suas casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin.

Algumas das expressões de profundo tédio, outras de expectativa e cansaço, mas somente uma mostrava um vazio quase poético. Sabia que ele não tinha apreciado muito o cargo e com certeza teria considerado em dá-lo para outro colega se soubesse da situação delicada da família Malfoy. O garoto teria que conciliar a escola com as obrigações de ser um herdeiro. Além disso, a morte dos pais faria o sentimento de pena aflorar em seus colegas, o que com certeza faria seu comportamento arredio piorar.

A reunião foi rápida e silenciosa: ficou determinado que cada monitor faria a patrulha com um membro de outra casa, sempre em casais, até pouco depois da meia-noite. Começava os turnos com Gryffindor e Slytherin, depois alternava para Havenclaw e Gryffindor, Slytherin e Hufflepuff e assim sucessivamente. Teriam também a responsabilidade de vistoriar as atividades dos alunos mais novos, servir de exemplo com a disciplina e relatariam os acontecimentos a cada semana, a não ser que algum assunto urgente viesse à tona.

E finalmente, a reunião acabou com a sugestão de um possível curso de férias sobre algum assunto que não fosse abordado na escola, pelo qual Hermione Granger prontamente se mostrou interessada. Dispensou-os com um aceno de cabeça, e quando Draco levantou-se, sentiu a mão do ancião em seu ombro.

"Ainda não, meu rapaz, gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você."

Pansy olhou-o incerta, mas, ao ver a expressão impassível e o ligeiro aceno de cabeça do loiro, correu em direção ao dormitório, deixando ambos sozinhos na sala iluminada. "Queria falar comigo?" Draco virou-se e tentou decifrar o enigma dos olhos azuis.

"Primeiro, meus sinceros sentimentos sobre a tragédia em sua família." Draco assentiu de leve e estreitou de leve os olhos. "Mas, não ofenderei sua inteligência. Tem algo diferente com você." Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, como o rapaz, e apoiou os cotovelos no encosto antes de cruzar as mãos perto do queixo, e então encostou-o de leve nas juntas. "Certamente a ausência dos pais deve tê-lo abalado."

'_Não imagina o __quanto_' Pensou em dizer, porém, articulou as palavras com cuidado. "Certamente foi inesperado." Foi tudo o que falou.

"Quero dizer em nome da escola que toda a ajuda que precisar não será medida. E também entendo que tenha responsabilidades como herdeiro de um patrimônio tão vasto, portanto, terá toda a compreensão que necessitar."

Malfoy assentiu de leve novamente e levantou-se do banco. Quando estava prestes a sair, ouviu a voz profunda do diretor às suas costas. "Nós realmente podemos ajudá-lo."

"Eu agradeço, Diretor." Fitou-o de esguelha antes de sair silenciosamente, com o barulho ritmado de seus sapatos ecoando pelo chão de pedra da escola.

(Fim de cena)

'Ah, Hogwarts!'

Hermione sentiu um sorriso preguiçoso vir aos seus lábios ao olhar o dormitório tão familiar. Sentia-se muito mais em casa naquele ambiente do que no seu próprio quarto, considerado um templo para si mesma. Deixou o corpo cansado jogar-se no colchão macio e fechou os olhos. Já visualizava a biblioteca, o acesso aos locais proibidos, quantas pesquisas poderia fazer... Esses pequenos prazeres nunca poderia sentir em Londres.

Na noite seguinte seria a sua patrulha. Com Draco Malfoy. A careta inevitável veio torcer sua expressão serena. O loiro nojento, mesquinho, arrogante, prepotente, irritante, sarcástico e sádico de Slytherin. Nas palavras de Ron, um perfeito _filho da puta_. Todas as vezes que a via no corredor, parecia ter um estranho prazer em insultá-la. Pelo sangue, pelo cabelo, pela aparência. 'Seu defeito é ter nascido, Granger.' Ele disse uma vez. E o dele era o que então?

Obviamente, nunca ligou para a opinião do bastardo egocêntrico. Apesar de ter um temperamento nada fácil, com o passar dos anos, passou a discernir o que realmente merecia sua atenção e o que deveria ser descartado. E Malfoy fazia parte desses _dejetos_.

Entretanto, nos últimos dias de suas férias, passou a sonhar com o garoto constantemente, a irritante expressão zombeteira sempre a perseguia como uma alucinação, e a dor no peito a cada instante nunca cessava. Não podia falar sobre isso com ninguém. O que Ron lhe diria se contasse que sonhava com _aquele_ sujeito e sentia dores por isso? Definitivamente, teria que guardar para si. Pelo menos, até passar e então comentar casualmente, como se não tivesse importância.

Mas, ao invés dessa sensação sumir, ela só intensificava com o passar dos dias, e então ela teve a idéia de descansar, para ver se melhorava. Quase morreu de saudades do namorado, que lhe mandava constantemente bilhetes perguntando o que acontecia para ela se ausentar por tanto tempo da Toca.

A garota rolou pela cama até ficar de bruços e fitou a janela, que mostrava a imensidão azul-marinho da noite. Era uma pena que não estivesse chovendo, ainda que o tempo ficasse mais morno sem esse fenômeno natural. Sua mãe sempre lhe disse que a chuva tinha um significado espiritual de purificação, e com todo o seu ceticismo por misticismos enquanto realmente estudava magia, conseguia assimilar essa concepção perfeitamente: não havia nada melhor do que o barulho das gotas atingindo as telhas e o chão em uma tempestade furiosa, o aroma da terra úmida, a visão cinzenta e turva das árvores da Floresta Proibida.

Sorriu de lado. Esse era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais a achavam estranha: como apreciar um amontoado de árvores sinistras? Se tratasse de Hermione Granger, estava explicado apenas pela menção de seu nome. Levantou e tirou o uniforme com calma, rememorando os aspectos da reunião dos monitores-chefe daquela noite. Voltou a deitar na mesma posição logo em seguida. Dumbledore parecia muito satisfeito com os oito estudantes que selecionara.

De fato, não podia reclamar, pois um casal de cada casa manteria a imparcialidade quanto às punições e fiscalização dos alunos. E particularmente ficava empolgada com a perspectiva de obter um pouco de _glamour _e reconhecimento por uma tarefa que tinha especial afinco: Organizar. Prometeu a si mesma que manteria os estudantes na disciplina tão idealizada desde seu primeiro ano.

Outra dor no peito retirou-a de seus devaneios e um imenso pesar, culpa, norteou seus sentimentos. Os olhos se encheram d'água e as lágrimas desciam junto com a constância da sensação, que apenas aumentava, aumentava, aumentava... Apertou o travesseiro em suas mãos e afundou as unhas no lençol, tentando controlar os soluços e as emoções fortes e conflitantes.

Quando estava cansada demais para continuar a chorar, e a dor finalmente acalmou, a única coisa em sua mente era o rosto de Malfoy, inexpressivo, com os olhos prateados tão gélidos quanto aquela noite de chuva que começou com aquele inferno.

(Fim da cena)

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis...

Os passos se somavam na medida em que percorriam o longo corredor do primeiro pavimento. O céu encoberto por nuvens densas deixava o local ainda mais escuro que de costume, necessitando que os bruxos fizessem uso do '_Lumus_' para enxergar mais adiante. O silêncio ensurdecedor entre os dois ultrapassara o conceito de "incômodo". Insuportável seria a definição certa.

O garoto loiro tossia de vez em quando, devido a um resfriado mal curado, com certeza. Os olhos vasculhavam pelos vãos e ocasionalmente a varinha se direcionava para algum 'beco' mais profundo. A escola parecia um labirinto, ainda mais à noite. Hermione se encolheu dentro da capa e tentou ignorar a sensação de dor a cada vez que, ocasionalmente, o braço dele tocava o seu pela proximidade que andavam.

Naquela noite, somente a cumprimentara "Granger", e depois, com um gesto de cabeça, iniciaram a patrulha. Subiram as escadas e a iluminação pelas grossas velas foi suficiente para que abandonassem a varinha no bolso interno de suas capas. Nenhuma alma viva passeava.

A garota suspirou e voltou a colocar a mão sobre o peito. A dor estava menos intensa, quase como se um calor morno invadisse seu coração. Fitou de esguelha o loiro, indiferente a tudo, e decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio irritante.

"Malfoy?"

Ele apenas virou para fitá-la. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha ao ver os olhos azul-acinzentados tão frios, tão inexpressivos e ainda, com a impassibilidade cobrindo seu rosto com uma máscara indecifrável. Todo aquele cenário fazia sua curiosidade típica despertar, afinal, não apreciava mistérios que não pudessem ser desvendados. E tinha certeza que ele escondia alguma coisa, e _muito_ esquisita.

"E como foram suas férias?" _Ótimo_, pensou consigo mesma, _que maneira mais estúpida de começar uma conversa, Hermione_. O loiro, entretanto, ergueu uma sobrancelha e pareceu indiferente à pergunta súbita ou a curiosidade frívola da garota.

"Emocionantes. Meus pais morreram e recebi milhões de cartas de condolências." Um brilho zombeteiro aqueceu os olhos gélidos. "Me senti querido pelo mundo bruxo. Só faltou sua carta, Granger."

"Meus sentimentos." Murmurou, num misto de raiva e pesar. Embora o primeiro dominasse, afinal, era de _Malfoy_ que estavam tratando. "Mas infelizmente não tinha seu endereço. E mesmo que tivesse, ficaria tentada a mandar _outros _tipos de congratulações."

"Fico tocado por tanta atenção." A voz arrastada veio alguns instantes depois. E nada mais? Nenhum insulto, nenhuma palavra? Somente ironia deixava-a frustrada, muito frustrada.

"Tem certeza que está bem?" Ela parou na frente dele e franziu as sobrancelhas, analisando-o por alguns minutos. "Não me insultou, não falou besteiras de Harry e Ron, ou mesmo tirou sarro do meu namoro. Alguma coisa não está certa, quem é você e o que fez com o _filho da puta_ do Malfoy?"

"Se insultar minha mãe novamente, vai desejar que ele continue onde está." Mas o seu tom não parecia ameaçador. Era como se não ligasse para o insulto. "E caso esteja com saudades dos meus _elogios_, poderei fazer algo a respeito." Os olhos brilharam com uma malícia divertida, ainda que boa parte de sua expressão se mantivesse sombria. "Bom saber que os sangues-ruim já aceitam seu lugar e sentem falta de ouvir suas reais características."

"Você é realmente um..." Ela respirou fundo e então deu passos adiante. "Vamos acabar logo com isso, não agüento mais olhar para sua cara."

"Coincidências, Granger. Coincidências."

E aquele mesmo tom de insignificância continuava a incomodá-la, junto com a dor no peito que voltara a crescer, desde quando manteve uma distância segura do rapaz loiro e a raiva dentro de si se solidificava novamente.

(Fim da cena)

Deitado na cama, ele fitava o teto. Virava a cabeça para um lado, e via os corpos adormecidos dos colegas de quarto. Para o outro lado, o mesmo cenário. Ficando de bruços, de frente à janela, observava o céu carregado, algumas árvores esparsas, as nuvens cheias e qualquer outra coisa desimportante no cenário. Sempre tentou entender porque sua mãe amava tanto a natureza, as flores, até mesmo os animaizinhos, ainda que Lucius sempre os matasse quando tentava trazer algum para dentro de casa.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao se lembrar da reação de Granger. Sabia, por observação, que era irrequieta por natureza. Sempre fuçava alguma coisa diferente na biblioteca, perguntava coisas aparentemente sem sentido ou mesmo tentava descobrir o que muitas vezes deveria ser deixado de lado.

Um sorriso irônico veio aos lábios quando lembrou que ela tentou irritá-lo naquela noite, ora pelo seu comportamento, ora com suas respostas afiadas e até mesmo apelando para xingar sua mãe. _Com certeza está passando tempo demais com o imbecil do Weasley_. E essa expressão só se alargou ao lembrar o quão vazio seu peito estava com aquelas palavras, e mais, que a presença dela era tão insignificante que não o incomodava mais. Não sentia falta de insultá-la, muito embora seu lado racional – e sádico – ainda se divertisse ao vê-la irritada.

Era óbvio que gostava de mexer com os outros dois do Trio Maravilha. Entretanto, não sabia se pelo fato de ser mulher e mais vulnerável, ou mesmo o seu desprezo alimentado por Lucius em relação aos nascidos bruxos em família trouxa, ou o simples fato de precisar afirmar sua superioridade em relação a alguém... Mas, o que mais lhe dava prazer era insultar, xingar, humilhar, rebaixar, simplesmente fazê-la sentir-se como _merda_. E com um leve pesar, pensou que agora não desfrutaria da mesma diversão como antes.

Fechou os olhos e puxou um pouco mais os cobertores até encostarem no nariz. Blaise costumava irritá-lo por dizer que dormia que nem uma garota, enrolando os pés embaixo dos edredons e cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Nos seus costumeiros ataques de mau humor matinal mandava ele se ferrar e jogava as malditas roupas de cama para o lado.

Inquieto, virou-se de lado e voltou a puxar as cobertas. _Maldito seja o feitiço_, pensou. E então, o sono veio lentamente, sem quaisquer vestígios dos pesadelos que tivera nos dias anteriores.

(Fim de cena)

Hermione gostava, dentre muitos livros e coisas esquisitas, de ampulhetas. A areia caía devagar, dependendo do tempo que devia marcar, e os pais lhe deram uma coleção que podiam contar até 12 horas antes de esvair completamente os grãos de um dos lados. Em Hogwarts, levava duas: a que marcava um minuto e a de uma hora.

Sua diversão, desde que voltara da patrulha silenciosa e esquisita, era mudar de um lado para o outro a ampulheta dos minutos. Já fizera esse processo noventa e cinco vezes, totalizando uma hora e trinta e cinco minutos. E trinta segundos, já que agora a ampulheta dos minutos estava pela metade.

Sentia-se estranha, vazia, dolorida. Mesmo que essa sensação incômoda estivesse presente em todos os dias desde o final de suas férias, o vazio nunca fora tão bem vindo. E era exatamente essa ausência que lhe deixava incomodada. Um de seus grandes defeitos era não se conformar em saber o que as coisas eram, mas também, queria o porquê de elas serem de determinada maneira. E, naquele exato instante, noventa e oito vezes e meia de mudada a ampulheta dos minutos, queria saber a razão de ficar com tantos sentimentos conflituosos.

E, mais do que tudo, porque _diabos_ eles ficavam tão calmos perto de Malfoy, ainda que os primeiros instantes ao seu lado parecessem inflamar seu peito a ponto de pensar que iria explodir. Lembrar do loiro trazia mais questões a sua mente científica. Afinal, o garoto parecia nem se importar que os pais tivessem morrido – muito embora não conseguisse visualizá-lo debulhando-se em lágrimas por tal fato – ou mesmo que os seus companheiros lhe fizessem perguntas pessoais. Pelo que ouvia das garotas do quarto, ele era um dos rapazes mais reservados de todo o sexto ano, e nem mesmo o melhor amigo do bastardo, Blaise Zabini, conseguia desvendá-lo completamente.

Um quê de determinação trouxe um sorriso em seu rosto. Se tinha algo que podia se gabar era sua capacidade de investigação. Podia colher dados, processá-los, formar uma verdadeira teia em torno do loiro arredio e descobrir o que diabos ele tanto escondia atrás da máscara de indiferença. Ainda se perguntava por que os amigos dele eram tão displicentes a ponto de nem terem notado a mudança significativa em sua personalidade.

_É óbvio_, pensou Hermione, _ele é um Slytherin. Não há maneira de se importarem com nada a não ser com os próprios umbigos_. Ainda assim, continuava intrigada. Não gostava, nem um pouco, de questões mal resolvidas. E iria investigar aquele caso a fundo sua curiosidade não deixaria que a questão passasse _uma coisa daquelas_ em branco.

Seria até mesmo capaz de engolir seu orgulho para descobrir o que se passava com a cabeça doentia do loiro. Ainda mais porque isso a envolvia diretamente... E, se Hermione não tolerava não entender alguma coisa, pior ainda se fosse sobre a sua própria pessoa.

E sobre Draco Malfoy.

_**E nem mesmo a covardia faria com que meu destino fosse diferente.**_

A ser continuado...

Obrigada a todas que leram! Especialmente, Kikis, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, anônima, M.J.Malfoy, Larissa, Andrayah, Naru-L e Vanessa Zabini Lupin.

Obrigada as minhas betas por toda a paciência!

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.


	3. Gritos no silêncio

_Disclaimer: Não é meu. E comprar direitos autorais só depois de 70 anos da morte do autor, segundo a Lei de Propriedade Industrial._

_**Rir da desgraça, chorar pela tristeza, remoer-se pelo erro, deleitar-se pela vingança... São sensações que não me lembro exatamente como são, mas que posso saborear em minha língua como pudim. Os elfos aprenderam a fazer esse doce a mando de minha mãe. Só porque eu gostava.**_

_**E hoje, não sei bem por quê, não consigo mais comer pudim. Talvez, entre todas as coisas que me lembrem Narcissa, esta sobremesa seja a mais marcante. E também porque ela mesma me fez um pudim de aniversário, quando completei dez anos. E foi o melhor doce que já comi na minha vida.**_

_**Mas Deus deve estar rindo de mim, por ver que essas lembranças passam diante de meus olhos e não consigo fazer nada, menos ainda sentir.  
O que resta disso é apenas uma vaga nostalgia, entretanto, nada que eu possa me apoiar pelo simples deleite do reviver a sensação. O mais estranho é que quando vejo a sangue-ruim fico com vontade de comer pudim. Mas assim que o doce perfeito com calda vem a minha frente, sinto nojo. **_

_**Tanto nojo quanto tenho Dele. Só não supera o nojo que tenho 'dela'.**_

_**Ou a idéia disto... Porque a mim, só resta o físico, o enjôo, a náusea, o vômito. **_

Insensibilidade

_Por Lally Y K (Mudança de nick meramente estratégica)_

_Beta-readers: Kikis e Naru-L_

_**Capítulo 3 – Gritos no silêncio**_

(Midnight hour – Running away)

Desde o encontro esquisito com Malfoy durante a patrulha noturna, Hermione procurou se distanciar do garoto muito mais do que de costume. Era óbvio que já tinha motivos para manter-se longe dele, mas o seu comportamento fez com que sentisse uma espécie de empatia para com o rapaz. E _aquilo_ era muito estranho.

Algumas vezes, quando vinham as malditas dores, geralmente de madrugada, quando todos dormiam e não tinha ninguém para ampará-la, ela ia até a janela e observava o cenário, quer ele fosse chuva, vento, noite estrelada, ou noite escura, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e a mão firmemente apertada contra o peito. E não raro, o rosto angular do loiro vinha à sua mente, por mais que lutasse para que aquela imagem desaparecesse.

Ron a interceptara duas vezes naquela semana, perguntando o porquê de estar esquisita. Sua única resposta fora um sorriso falso e a preocupação com os exames finais. Ele a provocou como sempre e disse-lhe que do jeito que estudava, seria um recorde em notas altas. Então, pediu licença para encontrá-lo na sala comunal na hora do jantar, pois iria à biblioteca.

Com passos vagarosos, ela se aproximava do seu lugar favorito em Hogwarts. Segurou a varinha com a mão direita, girou-a entre os dedos, depois fez movimentos circulares com o punho, segurando-a com a mão inteira e, quando se cansou, guardou-a dentro do bolso da capa. Estalou os dedos, e bagunçou as mechas castanhas ao tentar desembaraçar um fio particularmente irritante.

Distraída com seu cabelo, Hermione não percebeu que Draco vinha da direção oposta, com ambas as mãos abarrotadas de livros. Esbarraram logo de frente e a garota emitiu um gemido de frustração, antes de cair sentada.

"Me desculpe, eu estava-"

"Percebe-se, Granger." Ouviu a voz rouca e baixa do loiro, que juntava os livros e colocava-se de pé. Os olhos acinzentados fitaram-na com um misto de desdém e indiferença antes de oferecer-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

"_Draco_ _Malfoy_ me ajudou a levantar?" Ouviu-se dizer, após aceitar a ajuda. "Acho que existe alguma coisa errada por aqui."

"Somente sua abominável presença, Granger." Esboçou um sorriso cínico e voltou a segurar os livros com ambas as mãos.

"'**Maldições e feitiços antigos**'?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, ignorando o insulto do rapaz. "Mas isso fica na Seção Proibi-"

"Faça um grande favor para si mesma, Granger." Ele aproximou-se dela até ficar a centímetros de seu rosto. Nessa hora, ela odiou o rubor que tomou conta de seu rosto e o tremor em suas pernas ao sentir os olhos claros estudarem-na meticulosamente. Frios, muito frios. "Fique longe de mim."

E com passos largos, Draco se afastou dela, deixando-a completamente atordoada. Uma onda de raiva invadiu-a e conteve a vontade de gritar e esmurrá-lo até tirar aquela maldita expressão de superioridade que parecia uma máscara diária. Tão logo esse sentimento passou, veio a imensa curiosidade... Por que ele estava com aqueles livros da Seção Proibida?

Pelo que se lembrava das aulas extras que fazia, e que ajudava a organizar – quase todas as disponíveis em Hogwarts, diga-se de passagem – não se lembrava daquele título peculiar ser necessário para alguma pesquisa. Pelo aspecto gasto e antigo dos livros que estavam nas mãos do loiro, todos eram da área restrita da biblioteca.

O olhar da garota voltou-se para o lugar por onde o loiro desaparecera. E naquele instante, sabia o que fazer na próxima patrulha com o Slytherin.

(Fim de cena)

"Ei, Ginny." Hermione aproximou-se da amiga alguns dias depois do incidente da biblioteca.

"Diga?" A ruiva levantou os olhos azuis para a garota que segurava uma pilha imensa de livros. Limitou-se a sorrir ironicamente antes de ir para o lado e dar espaço para que Hermione se sentasse. "Não estou precisando de ajuda em nenhuma lição de casa, obrigada."

"Eu imagino que não, senão teria vindo me perguntar." Ela falou muito seriamente e Ginny desatou a rir. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"É você!" Ela meneou com a cabeça. "Francamente Hermione, largue esses livros e vá ter uma vida social. Meu irmão está solitário."

Ela girou os olhos com o comentário e optou por simplesmente não respondê-lo. "Então, você tem percebido hm..." A garota suspirou e desviou o olhar. "Malfoy estranho ultimamente?"

"_Malfoy_?" Uma das sobrancelhas ruivas se levantou. "Por que diabos eu iria notar qualquer coisa estranha nele?" Então, a expressão dela se iluminou. "Não diga que ele está com verrugas por conta daquela poção! Quero rir."

"Não, não." Ela riu ao imaginar a pele pálida infestada de protuberâncias vermelhas, e bolhas d'água estourando... "A atitude dele."

"Ele é o maior cuzão de Hogwarts. Qual o problema?"

"Honestamente Ginny, devia ter mais modos para falar."

"Que seja, mãe." A garota girou os olhos e voltou a encará-la. "O que tem ele?"

"Eu acho que ele está estranho, acredito que fui só eu quem notei." Ela bateu as unhas na mesa por alguns instantes, pensativa e então voltou a colocar ambas as mãos no colo, inquieta.

"Por que diabos você iria prestar atenção naquele idiota?" Ginny inspecionou-a cuidadosamente. "Não vá me dizer que está _atraída_ pelo magnetismo arrogante dele."

"É lógico que não!" Hermione não conseguiu conter o rubor incandescente nas bochechas. "E de onde você tirou que ele tem qualquer magnetismo?"

"Ele é bonito oras." Ela deu de ombros. "Bastante bonito. Pena que a beleza se equipara a idiotice. Senão eu até passearia pelos corredores da..."

"Espero que Harry não te ouça!"

"Ora, Hermione, eu tenho um namorado, não uma venda. Não é porque o cara é o maior cuzão da escola que deixo de notar que ele é bonito." Antes que a outra protestasse, Ginny articulou. "E não vou falar nomes bonitinhos só porque você acha feio xingar. Fale isso para os primeiros anistas"

"Você não tem mais conserto." Ambas riram descontraidamente e a mais velha começou a folhear um dos volumes que carregara consigo. "Acha mesmo ele bonito?"

"Lógico. Olhos claros, cabelo lisinho, pele branca, alto, bunda redonda..."

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Mas repito..." A ruiva continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. "Por que esse súbito interesse em Malfoy? Meu irmão também é bonito."

"Não estou interessada naquele... naquele..."

"Filho da puta?"

"Obrigada." A garota ruiva deu um sorriso triunfante. "Eu amo Ron. Entretanto, fiquei intrigada porque esbarrei nele alguns dias atrás e ele parecia compenetrado em alguma coisa que não N.O.Ms."

"Você realmente tem talento para ser monitora-chefe." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora. "Está preocupada com o desempenho escolar do único cara que ameaça seu primeiro lugar em toda Hogwarts!" Hermione girou os olhos. "É bem provável que ano que vem você seja eleita a única do sétimo ano."

"Vou considerar isso um elogio."

"Como queira." Sorriu. "Bem, se descobrir mais alguma coisa nas suas inspeções com Malfoy me conte." Hermione novamente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Eu gosto de fofocas."

Então, a garota deu um suspiro derrotado. A conversa com Ginny não fora de grande ajuda, como esperava. Mas pelo menos o senso de humor distorcido da amiga a ajudou a esquecer, ainda que por pouco tempo, as milhares de preocupações que carregava sobre os ombros.

(Fim de cena)

"Mas veja bem, se você não quer fazer somente essa disciplina que mal há de desistir se estamos no começo do ano?"

"Eu prometi que iria fazer, é simples." Ela tomou outro gole de suco e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Confesso que ficarei bastante atarefada, mas já foi pior no terceiro ano."

"Certo..." Ron coçou o queixo de leve e acariciou de leve a cintura da namorada. "Espero que ao menos nos fins de semana sobre tempo para irmos a Hogsmeade."

"Mas e as patrulhas Ron?" Ela deu um gritinho estrangulado no fundo da garganta. "Honestamente, foi uma péssima idéia Dumbledore elencar oito monitores..."

"Hermione, não tem segredo, e elas são feitas a noite..." O garoto fitou-a um pouco magoado.

"Mas mesmo assim! Precisamos descansar para não perder nenhum detalhe, vai saber o que está acontecendo por aí. Precisamos nos preocupar se também não existem Comensais infiltrados em Hogwarts, exercendo influência..."

"Hermione." Ele pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro e fitou-a direto nos olhos. "Não acha que está levando muito a sério esse tipo de coisa? Foi só um teste do diretor para garantir a segurança dos alunos, mas não precisa perder sua vida por conta disso."

"Você diz isso porque não tem noção de responsabilidade!"

"Certo..." Ele levantou-se, com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho, indicando irritação. "Então vá explicar essas noções para alguém que se interesse. Estou fora."

"Ron, espere!"

Ela tentou seguí-lo, mas o rapaz já tinha cruzado o salão principal e saído. A garota deu um suspiro derrotado e repreendeu-se mentalmente. Por mais que achasse que ele tivesse que se empenhar, nunca se expressara de modo tão ríspido. Ainda mais depois de terem assumido seu relacionamento.

Enquanto dizia, porém, um acesso de raiva e ódio tomou conta de seus pensamentos e ela disparou as palavras antes mesmo de conseguir censurá-las. Suspirou. Teria um enorme trabalho em conseguir se desculpar, ainda mais porque aquela noite era patrulha dele com Parkinson. E ele voltava de extremo mau humor quando a outra garota era sua companheira...

(Fim de cena)

_Seria melhor se mantivesse as coisas do jeito que estão. Deve ser obediente àquele que já se foi e seguir seus desejos, sem desfocar do que realmente interessa. Ele espera por você._

Draco observou as chamas consumirem o pergaminho com um brilho de desinteresse. Naquele momento, que era dono de sua vida e vontades, vinha algum idiota, _ou melhor_, uma idiota e tentava dobrá-lo? Tinha curiosidade por grafologia, até mesmo lera um livro que tratava sobre os diversos tipos de letras, e o quanto isso dizia de uma pessoa.

Aquela era firme, precisa, calculada, porém misteriosa. Pertencia a uma mulher porque tinha certeza que nenhum garoto faria tantas voltas nas primeiras letras ou deixaria as vogais tão precisas e retas sem precisar usar uma régua. Era tipográfica, o que significava que a pessoa era extremamente ligada às aparências, sem se mostrar a fundo, o que evidenciava o mistério que estava em torno da garota. A pena era nova e a tinta de excelente qualidade, o que só podia ser de alguém de sua casa.

Não quis perder tempo pensando em quem gostaria de manipulá-lo, porque talvez esse indivíduo não o conhecesse bem o suficiente para saber que ele não se intimidava por palavras. Com certeza, _ela_ não sabia que sua mãe estava morta por ele ter desobedecido palavras de cartas covardes como aquela.

Pelas suas próprias mãos. Quando cerrava os punhos, sempre lembrava da sensação da pele quente de Narcissa sob seus dedos. O quão macia era, e como ela amornava o restante de seus dedos quando tocou a superfície acetinada.

Um gosto azedo veio a sua boca e despejou todo o conteúdo de seu jantar na pia, já que não foi rápido o suficiente para chegar ao vaso sanitário. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto deixava a água corrente levar embora os restos mal digeridos de comida. Colocou as palmas embaixo d'água e molhou avidamente o rosto, após enxaguar a boca para eliminar a sensação acre em suas papilas gustativas.

Era sempre assim que terminava suas reflexões sobre a morte de Narcissa. Observou seu próprio reflexo pálido e não conteve um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. 'Patético, Draco. Simplesmente patético.'

Voltou para o quarto em passos lentos, na tentativa de ignorar a náusea que o deixava ligeiramente entorpecido e se jogou na cama. Fechou os olhos e novamente o sorrisinho displicente iluminou seu rosto doentio sem que agora o visse no espelho; Voldemort **não** iria tê-lo.

Muito menos _**agora**_.

(Fim da cena)

O final de semana de Hogsmeade chegou afinal. Hermione não estava nos melhores dias com Ron, apesar de ter pedido desculpas, conversado um dia inteiro com ele e até mesmo largado sua lição de casa – o que foi mais duro – para dar atenção a ele enquanto tagarelava sobre Quadribol e jogava xadrez de bruxo com Harry – que sempre perdia miseravelmente.

O tempo estava ligeiramente nublado, com um vento frio cortando os rostos dos alunos que subiam nas carruagens que levavam ao vilarejo bruxo. Ela fitou de relance os amigos que continuavam a falar como se não estivesse presente e deu um pequeno sorriso ao vislumbrar como seus eles estavam despreocupados e livres.

Até mesmo Harry, que ganhara uma ligeira marca em sua testa por pensar demais em todos os milhares de problemas que carregava sobre os ombros, estava tranqüilo. Alguma coisa em beber cerveja amanteigada e se empanturrar de doces da Dedosdemel fazia o humor de todos levantar consideravelmente.

Entretanto, a garota não parecia imersa àquela atmosfera. Para dizer a verdade, só estava na carruagem para tentar fazer as pazes de vez com o ruivo, que parou de lançar olhares magoados em sua direção. Preferia ficar no refúgio do dormitório feminino e, refletindo sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a maldita ida ao vilarejo.

Havia alguns dias que sentia o coração um pouco mais leve do que o de costume, quase podendo desfrutar de um descanso das dores constantes que a faziam perder o apetite, ter rápidas síncopes e dispersar-se no meio de aulas importantes. Essa letargia fê-la lembrar do loiro de Slytherin, que estava mais evasivo do que o de costume.

Desde o episódio dos livros, nunca mais esbarrou com ele nos corredores e, nas poucas vezes em que prestou atenção, sua cabeça loira mantinha-se baixa, quase inquieta em seus pensamentos, ouvindo e esboçando sorrisos às idiotices dos seus colegas de Casa. Ocasionalmente, estalava um beijo sem vontade nos lábios de Parkinson, e não continha o girar de olhos ao vê-la rir de um modo bastante infantil e feminino.

Quase sempre se afastava e murmurava alguma coisa. Zabini assentia de leve e observava o rapaz se afastar em passos rápidos e silenciosos. Somente uma vez fora pega observando-o, e os olhos castanhos do amigo de Draco se estreitaram levemente, não de raiva, mas por pura curiosidade. Ela ruborizou e desviou o rosto, bem a tempo de ouvir alguma coisa idiota que Ron falara e então lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco.

Os dias tinham sido maçantes, e finalmente, quando tinha a oportunidade de descansar, estava a caminho do último lugar que queria ir. Conteve a expressão emburrada e deixou-se encostar no ombro do ruivo que continuava a tagarelar com Harry sobre algum modelo de vassoura que ultrapassara a firebolt '_Homens são tão estúpidos..._' pensou consigo mesma. Desviou da análise de Ginny, que direcionava o olhar azul em sua direção bastante intrigada.

Meneou com a cabeça e chacoalhou os ombros suavemente, como se quisesse demonstrar o quão desinteressada estava na conversa. A ruiva ofereceu um sorriso condolente e pigarreou de leve.

"Ei, vamos falar de outra coisa? Vocês dois estão um saco."

"Mas achei que gostasse de Quadribol!" O moreno protestou, claramente inconformado por ter que interromper seu discurso sobre a vassoura perfeita.

"Eu gosto, mas Hermione não e daqui a pouco ela vai considerar a idéia de pular da carruagem atraente já que vocês dois sequer prestaram atenção que ela está aqui!" Os dois abaixaram a cabeça em um gesto arrependido e a garota sorriu triunfante. "Ela já entendeu o recado."

"Tudo bem, passou." Ela assegurou, olhando ora para um, ora para outro, depois de oferecer um sorriso cansado. "Que iremos fazer esse fim de semana?"

(Fim da cena)

"Quatro cervejas amanteigadas!"

Os amigos se acomodaram no ambiente hospitaleiro do Três Vassouras e deram um bom gole da bebida antes de retomarem as conversas animadamente. O vento soprava ameno naquele dia, ainda que o uso de capas resistentes se fizesse necessário, porque geralmente à noite o frio não era tão amistoso.

Entre as feições conhecidas dos colegas de Hogwarts, Hermione encontrou em um canto, quase solitário, Draco Malfoy. Os amigos conversavam a sua volta como um bando de gorilas, gesticulando e dando risadas altas, o que proporcionava um desconforto aos que estavam em uma mesa próxima. Ele parecia um tanto deslocado do cenário, com um copo de wisky de fogo pela metade nas mãos e as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente avermelhadas, colorindo a vida quase apática da palidez de seu rosto.

Os olhos cinzentos pareciam quase sem foco, e então o amigo de olhos castanhos, Zabini, cutucou-o e fitou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Malfoy, em resposta, esboçou um sorriso sarcástico que sempre enfeitava sua face zombeteira, virou o resto do conteúdo sem ao menos piscar e murmurou meia dúzia de palavras antes de se levantar, enfiar as mãos no bolso do espesso casaco e sair do local.

Sequer uma vez dignou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, muito embora tivesse certeza que ele _sabia_ que estava sendo observado. Ginny olhou-a incerta e em resposta Hermione meneou a cabeça, mas ofereceu um sorriso com promessa de comentários quando estivessem sozinhas. Então, a garota levantou da mesa após tomar o último gole de sua cerveja amanteigada a tempo de os garotos prestarem atenção – _pela primeira maldita vez no dia_ – e Ron segurá-la de leve pela cintura.

"Ora, onde você vai?" O ruivo olhou para cima e Hermione sorriu em resposta.

"Livraria." Ela sorriu e balançou o saquinho com moedas. "E depois vou para Hogwarts, estou cansada e hoje tem patrulha com Malfoy."

"Ew..." Os dois garotos fizeram uma careta, mas Ginny apenas sorriu de modo conspirador ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos azuis brilharam com malícia. "Boa sorte então, nos vemos no jantar."

(Fim da cena)

Quando estava do lado de fora do Três Vassouras, a primeira coisa que a morena fez foi procurar uma cabeça muito loira entre os alegres bruxos de Hogsmeade. Perambulou sem pressa pelos caminhos, ocasionalmente levantava rapidamente o braço com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, ao reconhecer algum aluno ou colega. Depois de dez minutos, encontrou a livraria e fuçou no bolso do casaco a lista de livros que lembrou ter visto nas mãos de Malfoy. Entrou sem fazer barulho e logo se viu entretida pelos títulos e volumes que nunca vira; parecia que a loja tinha exemplares muito mais exóticos do que no Beco Diagonal.

Hermione folheou alguns livros que lhe pareceram mais atraentes e, quando quase perdeu a noção do tempo em um sobre artimância, ouviu a voz arrastada e baixa do loiro dizer que exemplar que procurava; infelizmente, não conseguiu ouvir o título que ele procurava, apenas o final de sua frase.

"..., por favor?" Ele ficou de pé, encostado no balcão sem olhar para nada realmente. Em suas mãos, tinha uma sacola negra que parecia conter uns dois ou três livros grossos. Draco olhou para trás e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora ao ver a garota fitando-o com intensidade, seus olhos, suas compras e sua expressão. Deu um pequeno sorrisinho de lado e em passos largos aproximou-se da garota. "Vê alguma coisa que te agrada, Granger?"

"Não estou com vontade de vomitar, Malfoy." Ela disparou mesmo que o rubor leve em suas bochechas dissesse o contrário. Segurou um dos volumes contra o peito e dirigiu-se ao balcão, esperando pelo atendente.

"Pois eu discordo." A voz veio bem perto de sua orelha e a garota por alguns instantes ficou rígida. "Percebi seu olhar no Três Vassouras e que me procurava enquanto perambulava pelas ruas."

"Fique longe de mim." Ela deu alguns passos para o lado e fitou-o fuzilante. _Oh não, agora não..._ Pensou, enquanto o peito doía e o sangue em suas veias se esquentava com uma raiva que não parecia ser sua. "O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua maldita conta!"

"Ora, Granger, apenas estou curioso. Seu namoradinho de merda não te deu atenção? O seu amigo esqueceu que você existia?" Ele olhou para cima como se divagasse sobre a questão e depois voltou a encará-la com os olhos gélidos e inexpressivos. "Patético. Vergonhoso e patético."

"Patético é você que..."

"Bobagem." Ele balançou a mão em sua frente, interrompendo-a. "Não estou interessado em conversar com você. Só quero saber por quê está me seguindo."

"Não estou te seguindo!"

"Ótimo." Os olhos cinza se estreitaram e o garoto tirou as moedas do bolso, entregou-as ao vendedor da loja e ignorou-a no processo.

Depois que o garoto saiu da loja, Hermione pagou os dois livros que pretendia levar e saiu correndo atrás da cabeça loira, seguindo-o muito de perto. Observou-o conversar com alguns bruxos velhos, abrir páginas dos livros que comprara, ouvir algo que parecia assertivas negativas de suas perguntas e um rápido balançar de cabeça em agradecimento.

Malfoy parecia ligeiramente cansado. Ela, por outro lado, sentia uma grande frustração, raiva e um quê de arrependimento. Podia entender a frustração, afinal, não entendia o porquê de o rapaz ser tão sorrateiro com uma compra de livros excêntricos. Mas os outros dois sentimentos pareciam deveras inapropriados, para não dizer impertinentes, por estarem presentes sem razão. Ou ao menos um motivo que fosse razoavelmente plausível.

Alguma coisa em discutir com ele fazia seu sangue ferver mais do que quando brigara com Ron. Era como se a sua própria raiva duplicasse, e junto a ela vinha um ódio profundo, que com certeza não era o que sentia pelo inimigo. Era algo mais _sujo_, _pútrido_, quase _como se não fosse dela_.

Uma bruxa loira falou com Malfoy e dessa vez a sua expressão cansada substituiu-se por uma de algo muito parecido com esperança, que era o que aquecia o seu próprio peito. Ela entregou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho, que ele guardou com cuidado no meio de um dos livros que comprara. Após o encontro de exatos dez minutos, Draco apertou de leve o ombro da mulher e virou-se, para fazer o caminho inverso, uma vez que estava muito afastado da entrada da cidade.

Hermione estava em uma rua travessa, encoberta pela sua capa negra, ainda sem entender completamente a situação. Agora, Malfoy voltava e parecia bastante satisfeito com o que lera no pergaminho que a bruxa loira lhe entregara. O loiro passou pela rua que ela estava e andou reto. Hermione andou na direção oposta, optando por seguí-lo através de uma rua paralela, mas subitamente um murmúrio atrás de si fê-la ficar imóvel.

"Sabe, Granger, não é sábio espionar e depois dar as costas ao inimigo." A voz veio rouca e quente contra sua orelha. Depois de murmurar um contra-feitiço, Draco segurou-a contra seu corpo com o braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda mantinha a varinha firmemente encostada contra sua têmpora. "Acredito que os termos do nosso encontro na livraria não ficaram claros."

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" A garota se sentia ligeiramente entorpecida pela quantidade de sentimentos dentro de si misturados ao medo pela proximidade e poder que Draco exercia sobre ela. Com o aperto dele daquela maneira, ela podia perceber que a diferença entre suas alturas se evidenciava, dando-lhe uma sensação maior de impotência. Sua varinha estava no bolso interno do casaco, se ao menos pudesse encontrar alguma outra saída...

"Quero saber por que estava me seguindo, é óbvio." Ele abaixou um pouco mais a voz e empurrou-a quase gentilmente, fazendo-a andar para frente, em direção às florestas. Ela ainda tentou se debater, mas por todos os motivos do mundo ele era mais forte, e todas as chances de fugir se esvaíram quando Draco amarrou seus pulsos e tornozelos contra uma árvore e roubou sua varinha.

"Eu não estava te seguindo, seu porco maldito!" Ela gritou e tentou se mexer, para descobrir que as cordas machucavam seu pulso, deixando-os ardidos. Mordeu o lábio inferior em apreensão, tentando acalmar a fúria crescente dentro de seu peito. "Apenas foi coincidência estarmos nos mesmos lugares e..."

"Granger." Ele interrompeu-a com um gesto de sua mão e aproximou-se. "Não ofenda a minha inteligência." Observou atentamente o rosto raivoso e aterrorizado da garota sem nenhuma emoção mostrar no seu rosto o que se passava no interior. _Não há o que mostrar se não há o que sentir_. "Eu podia te matar, sabia?"

"Provavelmente vai realizar seu grande sonho e varrer os nascidos trouxas do mundo, não é?" Ela despejou com veneno, sem deixar de notar como os olhos cinza, vazios e inexpressivos se estreitaram levemente, mas continuavam com a mesma _maldita_ frieza irritante que tanto a intrigava. "Vá em frente, você conhece muito bem as imperdoáveis. _Tenho certeza que o papai te ensinou_."

"_Crucio_."

A vaga descrição de mil facas que perfuram a pele incessantemente, em diversas partes do corpo, parecia pouco. Não sabia de onde vinha tanta vontade do vácuo que representava o loiro arrogante à sua frente, mas podia claramente _sentir_, e Merlin, como sentia, a dor dilacerando seus músculos sem que, no entanto, uma gota de sangue sequer saísse de suas veias. Gritar parecia doloroso, abrir os olhos, pensar, qualquer coisa nesse sentido.

Não sabia se foram instantes ou minutos que se passaram, entretanto, quando a sensação se esvaiu, ela deixou o peso do corpo cair, sem conseguir sustentação nas pernas trêmulas, atadas contra a árvore. Os pulsos doeram miseravelmente e um fraco gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios enquanto o suor e a ardência se misturavam nos punhos e lhe proporcionava uma fraqueza sem limites.

"Sabe, você poderia ter evitado." Ele murmurou, enquanto olhava a garota quase pender para o chão de exaustão. "Não repita uma palavra sobre minha família."

"Aposto que se divertiu em ver minha dor, Malfoy." Ela respondeu seca e voltou os olhos castanhos, brilhando de ódio e fúria. "Que enquanto me via sob o efeito do _Cruciatus_ teve a sua maior satisfação. Imaginou depois como seria se fosse com Ron... Se fosse com Harry. Ou quem sabe os três, agonizando de uma vez. Como lhe parece esse quadro?" O rapaz ficou em silêncio e Hermione esboçou um sorriso cruel. "Consegue visualizar, Malfoy? Claro que sim, é seu pequeno sonho sujo desde que nos viu colocar os malditos pés nessa escola."

"A imagem em minha mente é realmente agradável, Granger." Ele começou lentamente e olhou-a tão profundamente que ela teve a sensação que Malfoy podia enxergar cada cantinho obscuro de sua alma. "Mas, para seu azar, e principalmente para o _meu_, não me diverti muito."

"Uma pena." Retrucou sem realmente ter o que dizer. "Fique imaginando porque Ron e Harry nunca perderiam um duelo contra um _merda_ como você."

"_Crucio_."

"Recomendo que fique quieta Granger..." Ele falou um pouco mais alto, já que agora ela gritava e se debatia no ar, uma vez que estava longe o suficiente do tronco para não bater nele. "_Finite_ _Incantatem._" Aproximou-se da garota lentamente e coçou de leve o queixo, antes de segurar o rosto dela nada gentilmente. "Vai ser boazinha e me contar porque estava me seguindo?"

"Apodreça no inferno, Malfoy." Ela respondeu, virando o rosto várias vezes para escapar de seu toque abrasivo, ainda que o gesto doesse profundamente. "Sei que me odeia tanto quanto te odeio, estou presa, sem poder me defender. Acabe logo de uma vez com isso."

"Você é uma sabe-tudo prepotente..." Ele quase sorriu com o olhar, ainda que não movesse um músculo sequer da face, a não ser para falar. "Mas algumas vezes consegue errar. Eu _não_ te odeio. Pelo menos não agora."

"Então vai me dizer que subitamente se sentiu atraído pela 'sangue-ruim nojenta cabelo de vassoura'? Ficou retardado?" Ela riu sarcasticamente. "Honestamente, você me decepciona. Toda sua pose de menino mau vai cair depois dessa revelação."

"Eu estou em meu perfeito juízo, Granger." Ele respondeu calmamente, fazendo círculos no ar com a ponta da varinha. "E não se esqueça que ainda posso te matar. Do jeito sujo ou bruxo."

"Estou pouco me _fodendo_ para suas ameaças. Se fosse fazer alguma coisa, já teria feito." Olhos castanhos e cinzentos se encontraram, e apenas um deles brilhava com uma fúria desenfreada. "Está com o rabo entre as pernas esperando pelo pap-"

"_Crucio_." Ele disse entredentes. "_Crucio._" O corpo dela tremeu e os gritos se tornaram mais altos. "_Crucio_." As lágrimas escapavam do rosto claro, mas, nem de longe a imagem comovia a Draco. Era quase... terapêutico. "_Crucio. Crucio. CRUCIO!_"

A imagem de Narcissa veio a sua mente como em um flash cegante e o rapaz arregalou os olhos, atônito, antes de voltar o olhar para a garota que torturava.

Malfoy respirou fundo e observou que Hermione estava prestes a perder os sentidos. Quase relutante, finalizou o feitiço e fez um gesto com a varinha para desamarrar os pulsos – agora vermelhos e com sangue – e os tornozelos. Ela caiu com tudo no chão, batendo a cabeça contra a raiz alta que ele tinha amarrado seus pés e logo um corte sangrou na têmpora. Ela parecia atordoada com a dor, suada e cansada, mas estava bastante consciente.

Ele ajoelhou-se na sua frente e passou um lenço no rosto ensopado de suor e pressionou, quase gentil, o pano contra o corte que pulsava e expelia o líquido rubro. Os olhos dela o miravam num misto de confusão e ressentimento. Estava lúcida o suficiente para questionar e fraca demais para se rebater. "Isso dói." Sussurrou entre os lábios secos pelo frio.

"Logo passa. Coma chocolate quando voltar à Hogwarts." Ele soltou o lenço e a mão pequena e alongada substituiu-o, pressionando o curativo improvisado contra o corte. "Vou perguntar pela última vez, Granger. E é bom que me responda, antes que eu realmente te mate. Minha mãe não vai te salvar dessa vez." Draco suspirou e pôs-se de pé. "Por que estava me seguindo?"

"Queria saber porquê estava com aqueles livros." A voz soou miúda e baixa, entretanto, ela teve certeza que fora ouvida porque o loiro assentiu lentamente. "E como sua mãe me salvou?

"É simples." Ele olhou-a num misto de indiferença e algo muito semelhante à ironia. "Eu matei minha mãe nessas férias, Granger. Apertei o pescoço dela lentamente, até asfixiá-la, durante uns dez, quinze minutos." Hermione levou uma das mãos ao pescoço e a outra na frente da boca, com uma súbita náusea invadindo-a. "E meu pai morreu trancando meus sentimentos sabe-se lá onde. Eu não te odeio porque não sinto absolutamente _nada_ quando olho pra você. E não senti _nada_ quando enterrei os corpos da minha mãe e do meu pai. Não senti nem ao menos _remorso_ por ter acabado com a existência patética deles."

"Malfoy..."

"E estava procurando uma maneira de reverter..." Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse dito seu nome. "Porque é ruim não odiar Granger. É péssimo não conseguir odiar Potter pela sua síndrome de herói, odiar Weasel por ser um idiota que só se arrasta pelas sombras do melhor amigo, odiar você por ser uma sabe-tudo prepotente e intrometida..." Draco coçou o queixo novamente e fitou-a no fundo dos olhos novamente. "E principalmente, Granger, odiar a mim mesmo por ser incapaz de odiar a tudo. Por não ter remorso do que fiz. Por não ter sequer uma centelha de nada."

As lágrimas vieram aos olhos dela sem que contivesse, mas não pela dor nos membros que ardiam pela maldição _Cruciatus_. Ou mesmo pelas palavras ácidas que ele lhe direcionava, porque uma vez que alguém sempre toca no mesmo ponto, forma-se uma proteção, como se fosse uma concha, e a dor começa a ser normal, constante, e então uma hora ela simplesmente passa desapercebida. Não era por pena também, ele era orgulhoso demais para merecer a pena. E forte também, de certa forma.

Mas nela doía, fundo, sem nenhuma proteção. Havia tanto remorso, tantos sentimentos naquele vazio de ser humano... Tantos sentimentos que ele queria expressar, a saudade e arrependimento, o ódio, a auto-flagelação, o desprezo, a angústia... E a ele, só lhe restara o puro e simples nada. E nela ardia, machucava, dilacerava, como se ela mesma sentisse a dor que ele não podia sentir. E que ansiava tanto, por um pouquinho que fosse, ter tanta dor, para que ao menos pudesse saber que estava vivo, que não estava vazio.

Mas estava. E ela chorou pela dor dos dois, a dela por camaradagem, a dele que parecia infiltrar em seu coração. Chorou pelo garoto que parecia tão perdido em sua própria ausência. Pelo vazio, pelo nada que estava resumido seu peito. E por todos os motivos juntos, os ombros se sacudiram em soluços incontroláveis, os olhos não focavam. Quando estava quase anoitecendo, ela dormiu, ou desmaiou – não sabia ao certo – de exaustão.

Malfoy observou a cena com olhos neutros. E percebeu que, ao tocar a pele úmida de seu rosto, o estômago não se revoltou como achou que aconteceria.

_Que vontade de comer pudim._

(Fim da cena)

Ela foi deixada do lado de fora do Três Vassouras. Enquanto Draco se afastava, Ron correu em sua direção blasfemando contra o loiro pelo estado em que a garota se encontrava; com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, sangue em seus pulsos e aparentemente inconsciente.

"Cuide de sua namorada, Weasel. Talvez se prestasse atenção, ela não teria voltado desse jeito."

O loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e lentamente desapareceu do vilarejo de Hogsmeade, sem que Ron pudesse esboçar alguma reação.

_**Mas o nojo sempre passa uma hora. E depois da náusea, vem a sensação de alívio. Como se fosse melhor vomitar o que quer que estivesse incomodando, para então livrar o peso do estômago.**_

_**Ou do coração.**_

_A ser continuado..._

_N/B Kikis: Caros leitores, não culpem a autora. Qualquer demora excessiva do capítulo (deste e anterior) é minha responsabilidade ;P. Podem jogar as pedras._

_N/B: Naru-L – Sempre culpem a Kikis. Não a Lally por demorar para escrever ou minha gentil pessoa por demorar para corrigir... No final, Kikis é a que sempre demora mais! Estamos em algum tipo de competição aqui? XD _

_N/A: Surtos a parte das minhas queridas betas... XD_

_ Agradeço à Kikis, Naru-L, Monique, Jackie B. Malfoy, Vick Weasley, Claudia Malfoy, Su.Snape, misskrum e Brwendally Malfoy e Kik pela atenção._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


	4. Até que

__

Disclaimer: Não é meu, batam na próxima porta.

****

É estranho. A solidão, quando estamos acostumados a ela, parece um bálsamo para nossos pensamentos. Afinal, quando temos muito em que pensar, mais ainda do que se arrepender, tudo a perder e nada a sentir, ficar com sua própria companhia não poderia ser mais agradável.

Ou não.

Entretanto, é estranho também o quão confortante uma companhia se mostra quando justamente a vulnerabilidade desse estado - Merlin, e quão fraco posso ser, por mais que a idéia não soe bem, já que posso odiá-la - é incoerente, já que tecnicamente não posso sentir nada. Mas posso materializar o que eu deveria sentir em pensamentos  porque ela está lá, presente, mesmo com sua irritante e persistente ausência. . Coloca a mão pequena e quente no seu ombro, encosta o rosto em seu peito e deixa que acariciem seu cabelo num gesto de conforto.

Comer pudim não parece tão ruim.

Deus gosta de pequenas artimanhas de xadrez, provavelmente joga com alguém onde quer que esteja se é que Ele existe. Para mim, tudo não passa de uma grande charada, não acredito em ninguém.

Deixei de acreditar em mim mesmo. Podem estranhar como o mimado Malfoy não esbanja mais seu egocentrismo exacerbado. É verdade. Mas tem um pequeno detalhe que me deixa muito curioso, para não dizer intrigado; existe alguém que ainda acredita em mim. E não é perfeito ou divino. É suja, com mente rápida e provida de um orgulho e teimosia que nunca vi igual;

A sangue-ruim.

Insensibilidade

__

Por Lally Y K

Betas: Naru-L e Kikis

****

Capítulo 4  Até que...

(Avril Lavigne  How does it feel)

Você ficou maluca? Sair por aí sozinha em Hogsmeade, seguindo o idiota do Malfoy e ele te traz desacordada, com cortes e sabe-se lá mais o que! O rosto sardento parecia uma massa vermelha, se misturava aos cabelos lisos que caíam-lhe na fronte e as mãos brancas gesticulavam com mais violência a cada vez que tentava se expressar e as palavras lhe falhavam.

Pare de gritar, Ronald, estou com dor de cabeça. Ela murmurou após apertar suavemente as têmporas, na tentativa de diminuir a intensa vibração das palavras do ruivo em seus ouvidos. Elas vibravam, e a cada pequeno tremor das sílabas, os músculos fatigados também se mexiam. E o peito parecia tão carregado, tão dolorido... _Por que ele não cala a boca e me deixa em paz?_

Você anda estranha Hermione! Como quer que eu não me preocupe? Fica se remoendo pelos cantos, não conversa mais com a gente, acorda noites gritando e chorando e já desmaiou duas vezes e se negou a ir à Madame Pomfrey!

Se você não ficasse ocupado conversando sobre Quadribol o tempo todo, talvez eu passasse mais tempo ao seu lado. Ela disparou e logo se arrependeu porque os olhos azuis chisparam em fúria e ressentimento. Olha Ron, foi imprudente, não sou perfeita, okay? Estou cansada, preciso dormir e conversamos depois.

Ginny chegou ao seu socorro antes que o irmão voltasse a gritar no meio do Salão Comunal. Vamos subir Hermione, você está a ponto de desmaiar.

Em silêncio, as duas garotas subiram as escadas e uma maré de compreensão abateu o ruivo sentado na poltrona. Eles _definitivamente_ precisariam conversar.

(Fim da cena)

Agora, Hermione, você pode me explicar o que é _isso_? A ruiva apontou para os pulsos esfolados e a garota somente suspirou em exasperação como resposta. Ultimamente, andava mais estourada e impaciente, e a preocupação excessiva dos amigos a deixava muito estressada. _Ah sim! Tem Ron também que anda me deixando lou..._ Hermione?!

Não foi nada, Ginny.

E por que voltou assim? Por que Malfoy te trouxe? O que anda acontecendo com você? E-

Eu não sei! Ela gritou e novamente respirou fundo ao ver a sua amiga pular de susto. Desculpe. Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo, se eu soubesse já teria resolvido. Talvez seja pressão, muitas responsabilidades e...

Sabe... Ginny a interrompeu com um tom quase doce, que a garota só usava quando estava prestes a jogar uma bomba na cabeça da outra pessoa. Daquelas _bem_ grandes e explosivas. Você não gosta de Ron. E está se envolvendo com Malfoy.

Hermione ficou uns bons cinco minutos fitando os olhos castanho-claros da colega de quarto. Passou da descrença, desprezo, exasperação a uma raiva quase incontrolável. E depois tudo acalmou como a própria dor no peito enquanto registrava o que acabara de ouvir.

Como... é?! Ela piscou algumas vezes. Olha, sério mesmo, Ginny... Você andou misturando _o que_ nas suas refeições?

Nada. Acho que é você a afetada. Quem olha Malfoy é você, não eu.

Eu _não_ olho Malfoy.

Cresça, Hermione. A ruiva girou os olhos e começou a puxar os nós dos dedos, o que fazia quando estava extremamente irritada. Você está estranha, escondendo algo de nós, em crise no seu relacionamento e ainda, de alguma maneira, envolvida com Malfoy. Assuma a postura madura que você se orgulha de possuir e admita pelo menos para si mesma o que acontece.

O que vou assumir? Dor, dor, dor... Precisava desesperadamente de chocolate, banho, carinho, e que enfiasse seu cérebro inteiro em uma penseira. Não tem o que assumir. Eu o provoquei. E nem Merlin explica por que eu disse aquelas coisas.

Ginny parou por alguns instantes e fitou-a direto nos olhos. Algumas vezes, a amiga se mostrava muito ingênua ou evasiva no que se tratava de seus problemas e acreditava que podia esconder tudo atrás de sua curiosidade. Entretanto, _ela_ sabia, de alguma forma, que não estava tudo bem.

Bem, você quem sabe. A ruiva começou com um ar de inteligência e contrariedade. Mas não pense que pode enganar a todos, Hermione.

Sem poder responder, Hermione se viu sozinha no ambiente opressivo do dormitório feminino. Não era tão cedo e logo teria patrulha. _Com Malfoy_. Seria bom tomar um banho e preparar-se para outro confronto com o loiro no mesmo dia.

Só não entendia porque ao mesmo tempo em que a água tocava sua pele e fundia-se a ela, as lágrimas encharcavam seu rosto com muito mais intensidade do que o fluxo do chuveiro. E , por alguma razão, os dedos dela doíam, doíam muito. Soluçou embaixo dágua, sorveu-a e engasgou. Junto com a tosse, o vômito desceu pelo ralo sem que pudesse freá-lo. A sensação física de ter feito algo nojento a acompanhava agora, e os olhos pareciam ter virado a própria água.

Não sabia se falava, gritava ou se estava em silêncio. A água corrente e o vapor faziam eco nos azulejos. E podia jurar que antes de perder os sentidos, azul e cinza se fundiram perfeitamente em duas esferas de metal tensas, secas e geladas como o inverno que ameaçava chegar com força naquele meio de novembro.

(Fim de cena)

O que está fazendo aqui? O loiro fitou o ruivo sério, ao ver que ele se aproximava nada feliz em sua direção.

Patrulha, o que mais eu faria na sua desagradável companhia? Ron retrucou, após deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos molhados. Estava tenso.

Hermione desmaiara no banheiro pouco tempo antes de a irmã puxá-lo para o local e fazê-lo carregar a namorada para dentro do quarto. Os restos do jantar mal engolido estavam sobre o ralo e, Merlin, como aquilo era nojento. Contudo, o que mais o intrigou é quando ficou sozinho com a garota no dormitório  o que era extremamente raro e proibido  ela murmurava palavras desconexas. E entre esses sons inteligíveis, ouviu Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. **_Draco_**.

Onde foi parar sua namoradinha? Perguntou casual. A maneira fria que o rapaz se referia à Hermione fazia seus nervos esquentarem mais que o usual e suas bochechas e orelhas já se tingiam de escarlate, mesmo que ainda tivessem dado poucos passos pelo corredor escuro.

Eu gostaria de saber o que _você _quer com ela. A voz era baixa, perigosa. Os olhos cinza o estudaram por alguns instantes antes das sobrancelhas loiras se erguerem em uma expressão que beirava a displicência.

Meu interesse pela sangue-ruim é equivalente à conta bancária do seu pai em Gringotts; Inexistente.

Ron pegou sua varinha no bolso interno e gritou _Everte Statum_, fazendo o loiro girar no ar antes de cair a alguns metros de distância a sua frente. Mas ao contrário do que havia previsto, Draco simplesmente se levantou, bateu as vestes para tirar a poeira imaginária, fitou-o por alguns segundos e murmurou algo como Weasel imprestável antes de continuar a patrulha logo a frente.

Neste instante, Ron percebeu o _quão_ erradas as coisas estavam.

Vai correr com o rabo entre as pernas, Malfoy? Não é capaz de revidar um feitiço simples?

Espanta-me ver como Gryffindors são carentes. O loiro virou para encará-lo com um olhar que beirava à ironia, só que muito mais frio e impessoal. Sua namoradinha tem o mesmo problema. Talvez se gastassem mais tempo aglomerando-se nas suas próprias companhias imprestáveis, deixariam o resto de Hogwarts em paz. Então, Draco sacou a varinha e apontou-a na garganta do sardento, falando baixo, sem dar abertura para o outro reagir. Não pense que tenho medo de você, Weasel. Eu posso matá-lo _muito_ facilmente. E estou pouco me _fodendo_ se pensa o contrário. Recomendo que mantenha Granger longe de mim também. E que volte para sua casinha de cachorro, porque se eu ficar mais um minuto perto de você, não vou resistir ao _Avada_ que fica cantando em meus ouvidos.

Logo depois disso, Malfoy desapareceu com passos rápidos em direção ao outro andar.

Filho da puta!

Foi o que Ron disse antes de tomar o caminho para o seu Salão Comunal. Talvez tivesse mais sorte com Harry aquela noite... Xadrez de bruxo parecia uma excelente idéia.

(Fim de cena)

Eu não vou para a enfermaria, não adianta!

A garota tinha acordado de mau humor. Mas não era algo normal, estava tão azeda que os amigos estavam com medo de se _aproximar_ dela, com receio de levarem uma das várias patadas que distribuíra naquele dia. Hermione geralmente gostava das manhãs, café com menta, bolachas de aveia e tagarelar.

Ron estava pensativo. Tomava o café da manhã devagar, sem o habitual desespero, com receio de que os elfos domésticos levassem toda a comida embora; só que não saboreava, e sim divagava em suas conclusões, ora olhando para a garota irritada, ora para os amigos que também decidiram ficar em silêncio. Neville parecia o mais desconsolado.

Harry virou na direção do ruivo e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora, estranhando o comportamento taciturno do amigo. Em resposta, Ron meneou com a cabeça tristemente, olhando em direção a Hermione. Esta, por sua vez, levantou com mais mau humor do que havia se sentado à mesa, pegou a mochila abarrotada de livros e saiu do salão principal.

O que há, Ron? O moreno questionou em um som baixo, curioso.

Hermione, Harry. Ele respirou fundo e neste instante o loiro deslizava silenciosamente para fora do Salão Principal. E Malfoy.

Enlouqueceu? O garoto ajeitou as lentes que teimavam em cair e empalideceu. Ela _não_ pode estar com...

Ela não está. Ele cortou-o impaciente e começou a ficar vermelho como pimenta. Mas alguma coisa há entre eles.

Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois saíram também da mesa. O Mapa do Maroto¹ seria _muito_ útil naquele instante.

(Fim da cena)

Ela estava ali, encostada nas balaustradas, com os milhões de livros socados na mochila, jogada despreocupadamente no chão, olhando para o tempo cinzento que corava suas bochechas e balançava os seus cabelos. Ocasionalmente, um ou outro pássaro cruzava o caminho dos céus e a garota colocava uma mecha teimosa para trás da orelha e respirava fundo. Ninguém notou que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, o pequeno corte no seu rosto ou os pulsos esfolados.

Exceto eles,seus amigos, mas se acostumou a ficar invisível entre os outros alunos.

Suspirou desanimada e colocou a mochila pesada nos ombros, e quando iria se virar, uma cabeça loira saiu do Salão Principal e se dirigiu na direção das masmorras. Entretanto, acabou virando um corredor à direita, que levava a uma sala de aula vazia. Lá, Malfoy abriu a porta e deu passos largos até a mesa que seria do professor, que naquele instante estava abarrotada de volumes grossos, como se o garoto estivesse estudando por lá.

A curiosidade falou alto; seguiu-o.

Por que não usar a biblioteca? Esse Malfoy é muito excêntrico mesmo... Pensou consigo mesma enquanto adentrava a sala quietamente, porque o rapaz já se encontrava sentado, absorto na leitura de um dos volumes.

O loiro olhou para frente e sorriu irônico ao ver a garota se aproximar em passos lentos, até ficar separada dele pela mesa. Os dois se fitaram durante algum tempo, e quando Draco se cansou do jogo, voltou os orbes para o livro e fez algumas anotações em um pergaminho.

Você é canhoto? Ela perguntou após observar que a mão esquerda dele movia a pena com agilidade, e sua caligrafia precisa e meticulosa preenchia quase uma página toda. Ele a mirou, um tanto surpreso, e umedeceu os lábios antes de responder.

Sou ambidestro. Depois, mergulhou a pena no tinteiro mais uma vez, para apenas segurá-la entre os dedos e continuar a analisar a garota. Sabe, Granger, ontem seu namoradinho foi tirar satisfação comigo sobre o nosso pequeno _encontro_ em Hogsmeade.

Eu sei.

Era uma das razões do mau humor dela. Ginny gritou durante uns bons dez minutos com o irmão quando ele voltou ao Salão Comunal da patrulha noturna e isso fez sua cabeça latejar mais incessantemente. Tinha a vaga lembrança de ter desmaiado no banheiro, mas não tinha muita idéia de como fora parar em seus lençóis.

O que ele falou?

Nada demais. Ele deu de ombros e viu a garota esticar os olhos para sua pesquisa. Curiosidade matou leões.

E serpentes morrem mordendo as próprias línguas. Ela retrucou e continuou a ler o conteúdo. Basicamente, tinha o procedimento de um encantamento e parecia ser bastante complexo. Tem um nome para isso? Ela contornou a mesa e puxou um banquinho, sentando ao lado do loiro. Malfoy ficou estático por alguns instantes e depois relaxou, correndo o dedo pela página aberta até encontrar o título.

_Truncare corde_. Ele respondeu com uma voz meio baixa. É um feitiço bem esquisito. E a maioria desses livros só diz como fazê-lo, e ainda é incompleto. Então, direcionou o olhar à garota que lia com interesse o novo assunto. Honestamente, Granger, por que está tão curiosa a respeito disso? Ainda mais quando se trata de _mim_?

Eu não sei. Ela disse sem tirar os olhos da página. Não me faça perguntas difíceis.

(Fim da cena)

No dormitório masculino de Gryffindor, o Mapa dos Marotos mostrava dois nomes em um lugar isolado do castelo. As aulas não começariam em um intervalo de uma hora, e já fazia uns bons trinta minutos que as pessoas estavam lá.

Olhos verdes se abriram com curiosidade e azuis com estranheza.

O que _diabos_ ela está fazendo com Malfoy? Harry indagou em voz alta, enquanto observava que os dois não se moviam da sala, nem mesmo do lugar.

Eu não sei. Ron respondeu pensativo, coçando o queixo em seu habitual gesto de concentração. Só que se for o que eu estou pensando...

O moreno fitou o amigo com descrença e Ron limitou-se a balançar negativamente a cabeça. Era o que _mais_ temia.

Ser corno pelo Malfoy. Que bela merda.

(Fim da cena)

Estamos lidando com a minha vida, sabe?

Sim. Ela finalmente o olhou. E sentiu a dor do vazio que os olhos cinzas expressavam. E seu próprio peito se contorceu em algo muito semelhante ao remorso e tristeza, ainda que o _seu_ sentimento fosse uma espécie esquisita de compaixão. _Por Merlin, de onde vem o resto?_ E...?

E eu não tenho certeza se quero a sua ajuda. Ele disse com franqueza. Draco não suportava muitas coisas, e a pior delas era a pena. Preferia o ódio, o ressentimento, até mesmo a indiferença, que estava presente enquanto fitava os cachos e olhos castanhos, tão coloridos e vivos, contrastando com a sépia monocromática de sua própria existência. Acho que agradeço sua preocupação, só que você _realmente_ não quer se meter nisso.

E por acaso você manda em mim ou me conhece para ditar regras do que eu devo fazer ou não? Ela disparou seca, levantando-se com a fúria da teimosia de sua coragem. Não me subestime, Malfoy. Posso até desvendar essa charada por você.

Certo. Ele continuou a fitá-la indiferente e frio. E por que você faria isso? Nós dois sabemos que não preciso da sua pena.

Você precisa que alguém esteja ao seu lado. Hermione respondeu como se fosse óbvio. E eu quero ajudá-lo.

E por que faria isso? Hermione sentiu a irritação que ele deveria sentir. Já Draco a fitava em uma serenidade displicente, como se o fato da rivalidade entre eles por todos os motivos do mundo fosse irrelevante.

Porque você perdeu tudo. Ela tinha os olhos marejados, e nem de longe havia a maldita compaixão em seu semblante. Era _dor_, algo que Draco só sabia perceber no físico. Quase desejou aquela sensação, só para saboreá-la. E não tem nada para acreditar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Hermione de pé, lutando contra as lágrimas e o coração pesado, e Malfoy sentado, fingindo ler as mesmas passagens que anotara, um pouco surpreso pelo que ela dissera, mas nem de longe comovido. _Não há comoção quando só existe vazio no coração._

E não me pergunte o porquê... Ela pegou a mochila pesada e colocou sobre os ombros, lançando-lhe um último olhar sobre o ombro, fazendo-se visível a pequena trilha molhada que descia as maçãs do rosto para morrer no queixo. Mas eu posso acreditar por você. _Em_ você. E é o que eu vou fazer.

Então, a garota saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

(Fim de cena)

Doía.

Não era calmo ou opressor, mas simplesmente presente naquele pontinho da unha encravada que machuca na lateral do sapato ou da pelinha ardida do dedo indicador. Era a dor latente, incessante, insistente, incomparável, inconsistente.

Draco parou no meio do salão comunal de Slytherin e colocou a mão no peito. Tinha certeza que não machucara o local, não era descuidado por natureza. Talvez a camisa lhe causasse ardência e alergia, já que não era do algodão ou da microfribra que costumava usar. Preferia o segundo, amarrotava menos ao longo do dia.

Mas as divagações sobre o tecido de sua camisa não ajudavam a compreender. _Dor_. Aquela que toca embaixo do tecido adiposo, formada de músculos, coberta por gordura em alguns casos, bombeia sangue arterial e venoso. Era a dor no coração, uma aflição estranha, aperto que não tinha origem.

O esquisito é que aquela sensação o acompanhou desde quando a sangue- ruim saiu da sala. _Maldita garota presunçosa!_, pensou. Afinal, ela se considerava muito esperta para entender um feitiço de Arte das Trevas sendo que era a maior ativista contra os ideais de Voldemort e bem estar dos elfos... Qualquer que fosse aquela merda.

Doía.

Ele não sabia qual a origem da dor, se não tinha se machucado, se não tinha problemas cardíacos, se não podia sentir além da sua própria ausência. A falta não poderia doer, afinal, a ardência do vazio era incoerente. Mais incoerente do que pensar na sangue-ruim. E no calor que propagou pela ponta de seus dedos por causa da pele que ele tocou.

Sorriu.

A dor não aumentou, tampouco diminuiu. Mas ela mantinha quente aquele lugar frio, esquisito, que parecia ter mudado de consistência quando seu pai fizera toda aquela confusão. E aquela dor só vinha quando pensava nela. _Nela_. E nos seus olhos.

Do mesmo tom de castanho que gravou sua insensibilidade.

Parou de doer.

(Fim da cena)

Ela sabia, de alguma forma, que ele era o responsável por aquele aperto.

Bastou sair da sala que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - de novo. Sentiu a falta, a dor, a angústia, o desespero, o medo, a tristeza, o ódio, o remorso, a incompreensão. Tudo que era tão fora de si, aqueles sentimentos turbulentos e contraditórios. Hermione era bastante determinada e essas sensações converteram-se em determinação de pesquisar sobre _Truncare Corde_ depois de suas lições.

Malfoy era ambidestro.

Era uma característica rara, peculiar, e até um tanto útil. Só não entendia por que ele sempre escrevia com a mão direita na sala e naquele ambiente, usava a esquerda. Talvez fosse para contrariar ou estivesse treinando sua caligrafia com a outra mão. Excêntrico.

Seu coração acelerou ao pensar no que os seus amigos pensariam se estivessem com o mapa e a vissem na mesma sala que Malfoy sem ouvi-los lançando feitiços um contra o outro. Era inconcebível a idéia de convivência harmônica entre os três. O loiro sempre insistia na convicção que precisavam se auto-destruir com insultos e encantamentos pelo fato singelo da sua linhagem sangüínea não ser mágica.

Já demonstrara diversas vezes que não ficava aquém de qualquer puro sangue no quesito de inteligência. Não que Malfoy fosse estúpido, mas tinha modéstia o suficiente para saber que na escola, era _muito_ boa. Melhor do que ele; com pesquisas, com encantamentos. Exceto vôos. Quem precisa dessas porcarias inúteis chamadas vassouras? Os pés cumprem bem a sua função, muito obrigada.

Folheou uma página amarelada que expunha uma série de encantamentos antigos, de magia negra, com rituais difíceis e ultrapassados demais para serem aplicados nos dias atuais. O loiro veio a sua mente novamente e quase sorriu. Os maiores momentos de paz que sentiu desde o começo do ano foram quando estava naquela sala. Com ele.

Com isso, ela constatou duas coisas. A primeira é que _Truncare Corde_ acabou por ligá-los de uma maneira bizarra. E a segunda é que tinha que parar de pensar nele. Porque o seu rosto ficou gravado em sua mente durante toda a tarde.

E só por isso não sentiu dor.

**__**

E nesse momento, você percebe que nada disso é importante. Ela está lá, você se apóia nela sem que tenha consciência do que faz. E quando se torna essencial, você não quer, não pode e não consegue mais dispor. Dela.

Da sangue-ruim.

A ser continuado...

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review. A demora não é da beta, é minha, confesso. Agradeço a quem leu.

**__**

n/b: Chutem a beta, por favor, grande parte do atraso é minha culpa.

n/b² - Na dúvida, chutem as duas. Kikis e Lally o.o Sou a única inocente nisso!


End file.
